Bindi
by Strach
Summary: Su cuerpo lo estaba sintiendo, su ánimo subía y bajaba estando en extremos y finalmente la hoja lo anunciaba en sus palabras finales. Hosokawa Ikkyu a sus 19 años de edad, estaba esperando un hijo de Kongo Agon. Entre la Universidad, el equipo de fútbol americano y mantener su vida normal no iba a ser fácil su nueva situación.
1. Chapter 1

Ya más o menos tengo los días que publicaré este nuevo fanfic.

Los Viernes tendrán publicación de este, así que el Viernes 20 de Enero lo publicaré en la tarde.

Este es un fic a un reto que me hizo mi amiga Gabriela, ya que no acostumbro a hacer cosas demasiado fuertes o tristes, porlo que me esforcé mucho en cumplirlo.

Espero que les guste y no se compliquen tanto con el formato ya que este lo siento más fácil, ágil y entretenido de leer.

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

 **RESULTADO.**

Su cara se asemejaba a un blanco lienzo, porque además de no haber expresión alguna en ella, también estaba completamente pálida.

Hace algunas semanas, los cambios es su cuerpo que experimentó, los tomó como simples síntomas más del cansancio común en un estudiante universitario, así que por días dejó pasar los intensos mareos, los dolores interminables de cabeza y los constantes cambios repentinos de humor. Estos síntomas pasaron de largo para él por sentir que interrumpían su vida escolar y su increíble juego como cornerback en el equipo de Saikyoudai. Sí, era molesto fingir que se sentía bien, pero lo era aún más dejarse llevar por síntomas que creía normales.

Y fueron pasando las semanas hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y le puso un ultimátum. Justo en medio de un partido amistoso contra la universidad de Enma, sufrió un desmayo en pleno vuelo mientras atrapaba un balón.

Durante unos segundos todos asumieron que se estaba recuperando en el suelo por haberse dado tal golpe, además había perdido el balón, pero en cuanto notaron que el chico no se paraba, la primera en correr hasta él fue Mamori quien, en extremo preocupada, corroboró que Ikkyu se había desmayado, pidiendo con desesperación que se apresuraran los paramédicos.

Lo que le siguió fue la recuperación en el hospital y sus compañeros insistiéndole que se hiciera exámenes para ver de una vez por todas qué es lo que tenía.

Además, Hiruma le dejó en claro que ni de broma lo dejaría jugar hasta que se hiciera esas malditas pruebas, para luego alegarle que no quería estorbos en el equipo. Claro que esa era su extraña forma de "preocuparse" por el chico.

Todo esto de ninguna forma fue ignorado por Agon quién se enteró por un mensaje de la caída que había sufrido Ikkyu, pues el "dios dragón" estaba ausente en ese partido. Y con la rapidez que nunca admitiría que corrió, llegó al hospital donde al final decidió no entrar al cuarto donde descansaba Ikkyu, prefirió quedarse en el pasillo, alejado de los demás.

…

Claro que después de aquello, su terco temperamento insistió en entrenar, pero su tiempo fue rebajado al calentamiento y con eso era más que suficiente.

Él estaba confiado que había sido sólo un poco de estrés, al menos así lo creía firmemente hasta aquella tarde donde su tranquila vida dio un vuelco cuando fue a recoger los resultados de los exámenes de sangre que se había hecho.

Ahí estaba el motivo de su lívido, una simple palabra al final de la hoja que le dictaba un destino por el cual Hosokawa Ikkyu a sus 19 años, estaba a punto de encaminarse.

Esa palabra que se alzaba en un negro intenso; HCG sub-beta en sangre: POSITIVO.

.

.

.

.

.

 **UN NUEVO FUTURO.**

La escuela, los deberes de la casa, el equipo; ¿qué iba a pasar con todo eso?, aunque la pregunta pasó a segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de algo más; ¿cuál sería la reacción de Agon? Porque es cierto que sólo había estado con él y nadie más.

Ni siquiera sabía que pensar, su cabeza estaba hecha un hoyo negro, así de monumental era su desconcierto ante todo esto.

Pero sólo tenía clara una sola cosa en todo este mar de preguntas, tenía que avisarle a cierto hombre violento y tenía que decírselo ya, porque necesitaba saber que no estaba solo y si ese fuera el caso, la probabilidad que había de encontrase sin ayuda de la persona que más esperaba, tendría comenzar a dejar de actuar como un niño terco porque en unos meses, tendría un hijo.

Si bien el pensar que tendría un bebé era algo que aún no asimilaba, era algo que por ningún motivo le incomodó desde el inicio. Al contrario, recibió la noticia con naturalidad y la alegría inocente que todavía lo caracterizaba.

¿Qué sería de él de ahora en adelante?

Su naturaleza imperativa y terca le negaba a tener planes demasiado detallados a futuro, él prefería vivir el presente. Eso haría y no se mortificaría más por ese nuevo futuro que le aguardaba.

.

.

.

.

.

 **COMPAÑEROS.**

El día siguiente había una junta en el equipo, por lo cual tenía que estar presente porque es verdad que, por ahora, no dejaría las actividades del equipo ya después encontraría la forma de explicarle a sus compañeros lo que estaba pasando. Por el momento, ese día decidió asistir a la junta con la tranquilidad de saber que Agon no se presentaría por el simple hecho de "no estar cerca de esas basuras de mierda".

Así era él, nada austero, pero en el fondo mucho más maduro. Agon se presentaba más seguido a los entrenamientos y cuando no lo hacía, el equipo tenía la seguridad de que al menos estaba entrenando solo y eso era parte de su personalidad, no se le podía pedir que de pronto fuese el mejor amigo de todos.

Claro que si el equipo necesitaba su presencia inmediata, tenían que sacrificar la cabeza de alguien, obviamente la de Ikkyu porque sabían que tenía una especie de "amistad" con aquél hombre. De todas formas, no había nadie más quien pudiera pasarle un recado a Agon sin salir lastimado, esto lo entendieron cuando Hiruma comenzó a enviar a los miembros de primer año a que trajeran Agon y lo único que obtuvo fue una bola de estudiantes con uno que otro hueso roto con el mensaje: "TÚ NO ME MANDAS, BASURA IMBÉCIL".

A veces era necesaria la presencia del hombre para las juntas, pero el comandante del infierno entendió que sacrificar más "jodidos niños de primer año" era innecesario, aunque divertido, pero innecesario y en cuanto se dio cuenta que al único que parecía escuchar, aunque sea un poco era Ikkyu, entonces, este quedó marcado para pasarle todos los mensajes al dios violento, cosa que no molestó al cornerback.

Ah, y claro que Hiruma y Mamori optaron por los mensajes de texto, mensajes que en su mayoría eran ignorados por Agon a menos que fueran verdaderamente importantes.

…

Todos eran compañeros de equipo, aunque Agon siempre se negara a ser rebajado junto a los demás y se alejara 20 metros de todos, era un miembro más de los Magos de Saikyoudai y uno bastante importante.

.

.

.

.

.

 **VÓMITO VERBAL.**

Acabando la junta, todos se pararon de sus asientos y alistaron sus cosas para retirarse

Ikkyu quien de pronto sintió escalofríos se puso de nuevo una chaqueta que se había quitado al inicio de la plática.

-¿Qué fue de los resultado, Ikkyu?- se acercó Mamori preguntando con su característica preocupación de madre.

-Todavía no me los entregan, Mamori-san- mintió. No era el tiempo de dar el aviso.

-Oh, ya veo. Es extraño, no tardan más de una semana, a veces sólo hacen falta tres días…-comenzó a indagar el porqué de la tardanza.

-Es cierto Ikkyu, tus resultados… Bueno, en serio espero que todo esté bien- finalizó con una amable sonrisa Yamato.

Ikkyu asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa. Durante la semana, había estado recibiendo buenos deseos de sus compañeros como Yamato, Taka (de una manera muy silenciosa), Banba, Akaba, Jumonji e incluso Hiruma quien le tendió una patada suave en el trasero sin decir nada y evidentemente, Mamori quién había estado al pendiente del chico.

Por eso es que Ikkyu odiaba mentirles, porque de alguna forma se sentía obligado a darles una explicación.

…

El chico se despidió de sus compañeros y se encaminó a su casa, la verdad es que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar e idear la forma correcta en decirle al violento dios dragón lo que estaba pasando, algo que de por sí, los involucraba a ambos.

Sin embargo, no vio venir el que alguien ya lo estuviese esperando en la puerta de su casa. Se trataba de Agon recargado en esta, al inicio escuchando música, pero una vez que vio llegar a Ikkyu, se sacó los audífonos y esperó hasta que este se reuniera junto a él.

-A-Agon-san…-pronuncio levemente sorprendido -¿qué haces aquí?

Agon sacó su celular y mostró la pantalla que sólo tenía la fecha y hora.

-No… no entiendo Agon-san- dijo avergonzado.

-Tus jodidos resultados, ya pasó exactamente una semana, te los tuvieron que haber dado uno de estos días – pronunció en ese tono de falsa molestia.

-N-no, es decir, todavía no…

-No sabes mentir, maldito enano. Sácalos ahora.

-No estoy mintiend…-

Fue interrumpido una vez más.

-Que los saques, te dije -advirtió haciéndole saber que no habría una tercera oportunidad.

Ikkyu tragó saliva, ahora entendía porque Agon seguía recargado en la puerta. No lo dejaría pasar si él no le entregaba los resultados.

Había sólo una razón en este mundo para que Agon no lo hubiese estrellado ya contra la pared, esa era que la cara "del enano" evidenciaba que había algo grave, algo que no andaba bien y más le valía decírselo ahora. Quería sacarle la verdad, pero al menos con Ikkyu, no lo haría a golpes.

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado como idiota?, di algo- comenzó a desesperarse.

¿Eran los nervios?, tal vez la presión, sí, eso, pero no la presión del momento, se trataba de su presión sanguínea que se había ido hasta el fondo, como sus agallas. Sí, fue por ello que se nubló su vista y de pronto no pudo controlar las ganas inmensas de…

Ikkyu vomitó la poca comida que había ingerido en el día, algunos estragos habían ido a caer en el pantalón de Agon quien se asqueó haciendo la cara más repulsiva que tenía. Una vena de furia se le formó en la frente y de un pasó llegó hasta el cornerback quien seguía inclinado, mientras el suelo se le hacía cada vez más borroso.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA, JODIDO ENANO?!- rugió el hombre al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Ikkyu por la solapa de la chaqueta.

Ikkyu estaba a punto de perder la conciencia otra vez.

-¡HEY, IDIOTA!- lo llamó jalándolo -¡¿qué mierda…?! -no hubo respuesta -¡Carajo!-. Tomo a Ikkyu con fuerza para evitar que cayera.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AHORA.**

Abrió los ojos con pesar y estiró lentamente su propio brazo hasta tocar con suavidad su frente. Sí, claro, dolor de cabeza, qué raro.

Y lentamente fue recuperándose hasta darse cuenta que estaba acostado en su sofá, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

Bufó harto de la molestia que sentía, hasta que a su mente regresó como un golpe el último recuerdo que tenía antes de haber caído desmayado. Esto le hizo dar un respingo.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó más avergonzado que enojado. -Seguro fue un sueño, de lo contrario yo estaría…

-Muerto. Y no fue un estúpido sueño, jodido enano, me batiste todo el maldito pantalón de tu asquerosa comida digerida– completó disgustado.

Ikkyu ni siquiera notó que Agon estaba justo detrás de él. Sentado en el sofá a un costado de donde se encontraba. Así que en cuanto lo escuchó hablar, giró su cuerpo y miró en dirección a donde estaba el hombre.

-¡Agon-san!, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡¿Aaahhh?!, ¿acaso querías que te dejara tirado allá fuera como un maldito trapo?- le respondió y enseguida le dio un sorbo a una soda que Ikkyu supuso, sacó de su refrigerador.

-"O sea que él me cargó hasta aquí"- no pudo evitar pensar.

Agon notó la forma en la que Ikkyu lo estaba mirando.

-Tsk, no te imagines cosas raras- sentenció -además, será mejor que me lo digas o lo haremos por las malas. Y antes de que me pongas esa cara de idiota y me vuelvas a preguntas a qué me refiero, te estoy hablando de tus estúpidos resultados de los análisis. Habla AHORA- finalizó poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Esa no era una advertencia ni era una opción, Ikkyu tenía que hablar sí o sí.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**SOMOS UN PAR.**

Pareja, esa era la palabra más cercana para explicar el tipo de relación que llevaban.

Y aunque sonara como una especie de palabra opresiva, no lo era, porque Agon tenía la misma libertad para hacer lo que quisiera en cuanto le diera gana, sin embargo, Ikkyu lo había encarado y le había puesto una sola condición; no más mujeres. Así tal cual fue como lo sentenció pues sabía que Agon tenía necesidades físicas que satisfacer y no era secreto que iba de mujer en mujer.

Pero ahora que estaban siendo sólo "un poco más cercanos", es decir, teniendo privilegios que sólo las parejas pueden tener, era más que obvio que tenían que respetar esos privilegios. Y para Agon en lugar de ser una molestia, le complació ver que Ikkyu tuviera el valor de encarársele y exigirle tal petición, claro que Agon también puso una sola regla.

Hacerlo, hacerlo cuando él quisiera y donde se le diera la gana, es decir, no saldría más a divertirse con mujeres sólo si Ikkyu cargaba con toda la responsabilidad de satisfacerlo. Y al principio eso fue demasiado para el niño pues se vio teniendo que aguantar una rutina escolar, deportiva y sexual severamente pesada.

Para alguien tan inexperimentado como Ikkyu, al principio fue agotador al extremo, pero con el tiempo aprendió y aplicó, tal cual, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba siguiendo el ritmo de Agon quien no parecía tener queja alguna.

Además, estaba el hecho de que Agon puso esa regla sólo para molestar a Ikkyu, sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que el chico fuera tan terco como para seguirle el juego. Un juego que terminó con él saliendo genuinamente con Ikkyu sólo porque "se le daba la gana", sin decir nunca que estar con el cornerback era "divertido", de alguna manera, era algo que dejó de ser sólo sexual para convertirse en algo serio y que evidentemente no aceptaría tan fácil.

Mientras que para Ikkyu era obvio por las acciones que tenía Agon con él, que parecerían insignificantes, pero para él era más que suficiente. Pues el hecho de estar compartiendo experiencias con Agon, le bastaba.

Por ejemplo, esa vez que todos los miembros de Sakyoudai festejaban la victoria de un partido importante, claro que Agon se retiró enseguida del campo y cuando Ikkyu creyó prudente escabullirse de sus compañeros fue con él para encontrarlo ya en los vestidores a lo que le siguió un intenso forcejeo donde ni todos los "Agon-san, nos van a ver" que se dijeron entre gemidos sirvieron para evitar que se Agon se encerrara dentro de las regaderas junto con Ikkyu y lo tomara ahí mismo.

Ni más ni menos era su forma de darle a entender que eran oficialmente una pareja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BUENA SUERTE CON ESO.**

-¿Qué?- había sonado más como algo que pensó en voz alta.

-…casi tres meses de embarazo- pronunció por segunda ocasión y con más lágrimas escurriéndole que hace unos segundos atrás.

Agon quedó el silencio asimilando palabra por palabra la noticia que le había dado Ikkyu; "nosotros", no, no le quedaba claro, "vamos a", no, todavía no, "tener un…", ¿qué habrá sido esa última palabra?… porque no escuchó nada más allá de aquello, a lo mejor la palabra era: "bebé", en una oración seguida de "tengo dos meses de embarazo" y más palabras fuera de eso, salían sobrando.

-¿A-Agon-san?- preguntó con incertidumbre pues la cara que había puesto Agon era una que jamás vio en su rostro.

No respondió.

-Agon-san, necesito…- hipó por el llanto, sin embargo, tenía que ser firme -…necesito tu respuesta.

-Y una mierda…- fue lo único que dijo antes de pararse del sofá. Estaba totalmente absorbido por sus pensamientos.

Se dirigió directo a la puerta.

-¡Agon-san! pasó de ser una pregunta a un furioso reclamo.

Sin voltear siquiera para mirar al cornerback, Agon abrió la puerta de la entrada, dispuesto a irse mientras el cornerback lo observaba sin poder creérselo.

-¡Bien, si así lo quieres, si estas es tu respuesta final, entonces LARG..!- calló. Sus palabras no se estaban poniendo de acuerdo con lo que verdaderamente deseaba- "no te vayas", "no me dejes solo", "NOSOTROS"…- sólo podía pensar pero de ninguna forma, decir.

El carácter de Ikkyu le hacía madurar en ciertas situaciones y esta era una de ellas. Él no lloraba, no se hacía el débil, nunca se hacía la víctima, él no se rendía, pero en este caso que la decisión no dependía sólo de él, hacerse el fuerte sería imprudente y tremendamente egoísta para el bebé que esperaba.

Porque su lado irracional deseaba gritarle a Agon que no se atreviera a cruzar la puerta o todo acabaría ahí, pero su lado lógico y orgulloso no se humillaría de esa forma. Todo estaba mal. TODO ESTABA MUY MAL.

-Suerte con eso -fueron las últimas palabras que Agon le dedicó casi en un tono sarcástico a Ikkyu antes de cruzar la puerta.

Ikkyu se sorprendió tanto que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Negando la situación. Negando la decisión que Agon tomó sin tomarlo en cuenta. Negando esas palabras.

La persona que más admiraba, que más amaba, le estaba traicionando y lo estaba haciendo de una manera tremendamente cruel.

…

Minutos después de que Agon se fuera, Ikkyu quién aun miraba la puerta comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

El decirse a sí mismo que todo estaría bien, fue equivalente al tiempo que permaneció llorando.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EL HERMANO IDEAL.**

Kongo Unsui.

Durante mucho tiempo se sintió bajo la sombra de su hermano hasta que decidió que era suficiente y no se atrevería a volver a esos días donde estaba detrás de este, recriminando su comportamiento y llevándose la carga y el peso que dejaba su hermano gemelo, es decir, se cansó de ser las sobras de Agon. Nunca jamás volvería a ser ese Unsui.

No culparía al destino por haber bendecido a sólo a su hermano.

Y desde aquél entonces su relación con Agon había cambiado drásticamente porque los dos cada vez se hablaban más seguido y con más confianza, tal como lo hacían cuando eran niños. Y esto era algo que ambos disfrutaban.

Volvían a ser hermanos.

Aunque aquél día meses atrás, que Unsui iba de regreso a casa, se encontró con una escena que le hizo flaquear: su hermano estaba devorando a Ikkyu, porque ese no era un simple beso, no, el hombre se estaba "comiendo" al cornerback. Claro que estaban escondidos y creyendo que nadie los veía, pero Unsui lo hizo.

Desde ese día, le causaba un extremo pesar el estar con ambos sabiendo la relación que llevaban, porque era evidente que Unsui no quería a Ikkyu cerca de Agon, lo quería cerca de él, sólo para él.

Este pensamiento le parecía egoísta porque él se había dado cuenta desde que estaban es Shinryuji que Ikkyu sentía algo más por Agon, ese algo que no sentiría por él. Y claro que en ese tiempo había intentado alejar al pequeño de Agon, porque sabía el daño que su gemelo le causaba, sin embargo, cedió al final porque se dio cuenta que mientras pasaba el tiempo, Agon iba cambiando su forma de ser, lo increíble era que lo estaba haciendo para bien.

Si su hermano e Ikkyu eran felices, entonces él no tenía que entrometerse.

Al menos no hasta que se enteró del embarazó del cornerback y de que su querido e hijo de puta hermanito se había largado dejando a Ikkyu solo.

Y eso simplemente no se podía pasar por alto y él era el indicado para bajar de las nubes a su imbécil hermano, porque esta vez decir que estaba enojado era poco, por primera vez, Agon había hecho algo que Unsui no le perdonaría jamás.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CUANDO EL DEMONIO ANDA CERCA.**

En el trascurso de la semana, Agon no se apareció por la escuela ni para entrenar.

Algo que antes no hubiese extrañado a los miembros del equipo, pero Agon había dejado de ser así desde hacía dos años y no se explicaron por qué de repente desapareció como si nada.

Ikkyu lo sabía, pero no iba decir nada de aquello al respecto. Además, sabía que su condición cada vez era más delicada conforme iban aumentando los días y como se encontraba solo, decidió que ese día le tendría que decir a sus compañeros lo que pasaba con él y su cuerpo, también para que previnieran el que no jugaría en esa Rice Bowl, lo cual no le preocupaba pues el equipo tenía a Taka.

Y en los vestidores después de ese día de práctica cuando sólo estuvieron las personas a las que quería comentarle de su estado, habló.

-Yo ya… yo he recibido los resultados de mis análisis…

Y dicho esto, Mamori, Taka, Banba, Yamato, Jumonji, Akaba e incluso Hiruma quedaron el silencio y voltearon a ver al cornerback.

Nadie se atrevió a presionarlo, ni siquiera Hiruma quien se limitó a arquear una ceja.

-Tengo casi tres meses de embarazo- dijo sin más. Y el eco de la última palabra se expandió por todo el cuarto.

…

La verdad es que los primeros minutos encerrados en el vestidor fueron incómodos tanto para Ikkyu como para los demás, pues no sabían cómo reaccionar, ¿era una noticia buena o una no tan buena?, primero tenían que ver la reacción del cornerback.

En el momento que percibieron la sonrisa relajada y sincera que Ikkyu les dedicó, supieron entonces qué hacer, Mamori corrió a abrazar al pequeño tan fuerte que Ikkyu apenado le comentó que se estaba quedando sin aire, Yamato se acercó y lo felicitó con su singular alegría, Taka le sonrió, Banba no sabía bien qué cara poner, pero se decidió por palmearle la espalda al muchacho, Jumonji le pasó un brazo por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia él y revolviéndole el cabello, cosa que le hizo reír y finalmente Akaba quién le dedicó una que otra palabra de ánimo.

…

Al final Ikkyu se quedó hablando con Hiruma una vez que cada miembro del equipo se había retirado.

-Es evidente que no jugarás, enano -le dijo el demonio recargado en la puerta cruzado de brazos y mascando chicle.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo. Es imposible que pueda, además no quiero dañar al bebé -giró la vista apenado. Ahora se comportaba como toda una madre responsable.

-Bien, entonces Taka tomará tu lugar – lo miró de reojo tratando de ver la reacción que haría.

-Es lo mejor…-finalizó con algo de incomodidad. Odiaba tener que ceder su amado puesto, aunque lo haría sólo por esta vez pues se trataba de la salud del bebé.

Vaya que Ikkyu había crecido en muchos aspectos.

Una vez aclarado esto, Ikkyu estuvo dispuesto a irse, creyendo que la conversación había finalizado hasta que Hiruma volvió a hablar.

-¿Vas a necesitar ayuda? – le dijo arqueando una ceja esperando la respuesta del más chico.

-"¿Vas a necesitar ayuda?"- Ikkyu detuvo su paso. Repitió, pensando otra vez en la pregunta.

No, no se trataba de una simple pregunta, "¿vas a necesitar ayuda". Hiruma era alguien listo y sabia esconder las intenciones de lo que estaba hablando entre juegos de palabras. Ikkyu podía ser alguien ingenuo, pero podía darse cuenta del sentido que Hiruma había puesto en aquella pregunta.

"¿Vas a necesitar ayuda?", Ikkyu sonrió amargamente sin verle la cara al quarterback. Comprendió lo que Hiruma había escondido en esa simple cuestión: "Enano, tienes escrito en la cara quién es el padre y es evidente que no te fue muy bien. No te estoy preguntando si vas a necesitar jodida ayuda, te estoy diciendo que los imbéciles estos van a ayudarte, así que deja de lloriquear".

Y esa era la manera más amable que tenía Hiruma para expresar que todos le ayudarían. Claro que no se lo iba a decir en palabras. Eso era algo que Ikkyu tuvo que entender solo y así lo había hecho.

-Sí… Gracias. -fue lo último que Ikkyu le dijo antes de seguir caminando.

Entonces Hiruma supo lo que tenía que hacer.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**UNA PERSONA COMO ÉL.**

Los miembros del equipo de Enma se habían vuelto cercanos a Unsui, podría decirse que ahora eran sus amigos, así que de vez en cuando salían a divertirse como pocas veces podían darse en lujo de hacerlo porque entre el estudio y las prácticas de fútbol, apenas si les daba tiempo de salir como amigos y relajarse un rato.

Sin embargo, ese día Unsui optó por ir directo a su casa y descansar. Algo que todos entendieron.

Y esa tarde que era especialmente tranquila, caminaba lento hacia su hogar.

Sintió el vibrar de su celular y enseguida atendió al ver que se trataba de alguien conocido.

Estaba entrando la llamada de Hiruma Youichi.

Contestó.

- _Sí, ¿qué pasa, Hiruma?_

 _-El imbécil del jodido rasta._

Ay no… Otra vez su hermano. Bien, tenía que dejar en claro que él ya no era su sombra.

 _-Si hay algo que hizo, reclámaselo a él, yo ya no…_

 _-No me refiero a eso, jodido pelón. Hace una maldita semana que no se aparece por aquí y tiene una que otra cuenta pendiente._

 _-¿Cuenta pendiente, ¿a qué te refieres?_

 _-Ikkyu._

Oír el nombre del cornerback en una misma oración que anunciaba una estupidez segura que su hermano había realizado, no le gustó para nada.

 _-¡¿Qué le hizo?!_

 _-Los resultados de las pruebas que Ikkyu se hizo… Eres listo jodido pelón, llega a la conclusión._

Y en ese momento colgó.

Unsui intentó comunicarse una vez más con el quarterback da Saikyoudai, pero no hubo respuesta.

-"Los resultados…"- recordó. Es verdad que habían pasado varias semanas desde el desmayo de Ikkyu por el que tuvo que permanecer unos días en el hospital. Lo sabía porque era obvio que había ido a visitarlo.

"Ikkyu sufriendo constantes desmayos y mareos, los resultados de los análisis, Agon no se había aparecido desde hacía una semana…"

De pronto, como si cada cosa fuese encajando lentamente, fue recordando los eventos de las últimas semanas.

Lo entendía, entendía por qué Hiruma había optado por llamarle y es que encarar al dios dragón como un igual, era una hazaña que sólo alguien como él podía hacer. Después de todo, eran hermanos.

Y por ello, se acababa de dar cuenta de la tremenda idiotez que había hecho su hermano gemelo. Ikkyu lo necesitaba en estos momentos y su imbécil hermanito se había largado como si nada.

-"¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO!"- pensó habiendo perdido contra la furia, experimentando por primera vez lo que significaba querer golpear a alguien.

Y corrió en la dirección que le aseguraba el paradero de su hermano.

A pesar de todo lo que había acontecido antes, nunca maldijo a su hermano gemelo, porque eso es lo que eran y lo amaba. Pero esto era diferente, era algo que lo sacó por completo de su tranquilos y calmados pensamientos.

Había perdido toda la concentración con una sola cosa en mente: encontrar a su hermano y descargarle ese reclamo que tenía atorado en la garganta y lo haría en el idioma en que su hermano conocía bien.

La violencia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ALGUIEN COMO TÚ.**

Unsui gozaba la virtud de la paciencia, por eso es que el correr hasta el lugar en el que había experimentado uno de sus recuerdos más tristes, le traía de nuevo la seriedad, calma y claridad que le hacían recordar que él no era una persona violenta, y que esta le traería más problemas de los que podría arreglar.

Había que aceptar que perdió la compostura por algunos momentos, pero enseguida fue tranquilizándose, antes de hacer alguna tontería.

Había llegado al lugar.

-No imaginé que tendrías las bolas de venir, hermanito…-dijo, comenzando con su característico tono de burla. Hacía años que no lo aplicaba en su hermano. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Sé que estarías aquí, sólo has venido dos veces a este lugar y creo yo, porque siempre lo haces al sentirte arrepentido por una cosa que has hecho -afirmó Unsui, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que tienes de calvo, lo tienes de idiota, ¿de qué cosa me he arrepentido antes? -se burló, sin admitir que recordaba exactamente al punto quería llegar su hermano.

-Hace unos años, tu y yo nos encontramos aquí el día en que fuiste aceptado en Shinryuji, el día que le quitaste la oportunidad a Kurita de ingresar por la beca deportiva, el día que me enviaron una carta confundiéndome contigo, el día que reconocí en voz alta que yo no era igual a ti, ese dí…

-Sí, ya sé, mierda…- le interrumpió pues molestaba que Unsui se pusiera a recordar aquello-¿Y qué tiene?, estoy seguro que no viniste a joder con esa basura de recuerdos- finalizó.

-Tienes razón, vine porque pensé que estarías aquí arrepintiéndote de algo que has hecho recientemente… ¿no es así?- le miró la espalda a su hermano pues este seguía sentado en el inicio de la escalera donde alguna vez, él mismo había estado hacía varios años atrás.

-¿Y si he hecho algo a ti qué te importa?, ¿desde cuándo rindo cuentas contigo? -le replicó. Era obvio que estaba molesto.

-Me la debes, esta vez me debes esa explicación… porque se trata de alguien importante para mí…- fue subiendo el tono-. ¿Por qué, hermano?, ¿por qué a él?, si me hubieras hecho alguna idiotez a mí no me importaría, pero… ¿era necesario a él? -Caminó hasta quedar un paso detrás de Agon quien seguía sin verlo directamente.

-Lárgate, Unsui, ni te me acerques- sentenció -. No necesito tu estúpido "poder de hermano"- se burló-, así que lárgate de aquí.

-¡Lo tienes todo!, ¡¿por qué no pudiste dejármelo a él?!- le reclamó, descargando su coraje en cerrar cada vez más fuerte los puños - ¡DESDE QUE NACISTE LO TIENES TODO!, ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE HACERLO PASAR POR ESTO?!- le gritó.

El hombre se paró del escalón y se dirigió hacia su hermano pasando de largo a este.

Unsui lo miró de soslayo imaginando que, si algo como esto ya de por sí era doloroso, no se imaginaba por lo que había tenido que pasar Ikkyu.

-"Debe estar de broma… ¿no?"-pensó Unsui con un mínimo de esperanza.

-Mierda, sí tanto lo querías para ti, me lo hubieras dicho -le dijo, parando su camino – así me lo hubieras quitado de encima. Él es una puta molest…

Su impulso divino había reaccionado tarde ante el puñetazo que Unsui le tiró con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Ahora su vista estaba dirigida al suelo y su boca le sabía a hierro, lo natural pues le escurría sangre de un costado. El golpe que su hermano le había metido no sólo le sabía a sangre.

¿Acaso, sólo acaso y muy en el fondo pensó que se lo merecía?

Unsui respiraba agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez para tratar de recuperar la lógica.

-…¿Qué mierda?- dirigió lentamente la mirada a Unsui - ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?!, ¡JODIDA BASURA!- escupió la sangre que se le había acumulado y tomó a Unsui del cuello de la camiseta.

-Si vas a desaparecer, hazlo, yo cuidaré sin ningún pesar de Ikkyu y el bebé, pero…- cayó, meditando una vez más lo que iba a decir -pero en serio, hazlo, vete. Él no necesita a alguien como tú -finalizó.

Agon bufó en la cara de su hermano y lo soltó con fuerza.

Y con un paso decidido sin mirar atrás, el que terminó por irse de ahí fue Unsui.

Agon lo miró de reojo a través de sus impecables Oakley Juliets. Había conseguido su propósito.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ME TIENES A MÍ.**

-No es necesario, Unsui-san…-negó una vez más el cornerback, pero Unsui le acercó el vaso con agua.

-Dime, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿te duele algo? – le preguntó con preocupación genuina y un semblante totalmente calmado.

-En serio que no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias por mí -comentó apenado.

Ikkyu se avergonzó de la forma en la que Unsui le trataba, porque sentía que este último, se estaba tomando molestias de más. Aunque se sentía verdaderamente agradecido con el Quarterback de Enma.

-Oh, espera, tengo que ir al baño, regreso enseguida.

Unsui le asintió con una sonrisa e Ikkyu se retiró al baño. Sentía nauseas de nuevo.

Unsui había llegado corriendo a la casa de Ikkyu el mismo día que le dio un puñetazo por primera vez a su hermano, porque justo después de esta pelea, tenía que ir a ver cómo se encontraba el cornerback quien tenía más o menos una semana (hizo sus cálculos), sin saber algo de Agon.

Sin muchos problemas Ikkyu salió a recibirlo y ahora mismo, tomaba jugo y comían frituras, todo sin que Ikkyu supiese ya que Unsui estaba al tanto de su situación, mientras que Unsui trataba de no sacar el tema. Él sólo quería asegurarse de que Ikkyu estuviese bien.

Ikkyu volvió de nuevo a la sala. Fue entonces que la forma en la que se sentó, evidenciaba algo en él, y es verdad que llevaba una playera ligeramente más holgada que otras veces, sin embargo, Unsui se dio cuenta de una sombra en esta playera blanca que se marcó por un bultito entre el estómago y vientre del cornerback, el quarterback no pudo evitar mirar el vientre del más pequeño.

Ikkyu observó directo a los ojos a Unsui y este a él.

-Lo sabes, ¿no es así? -giró su rostro apenado.

-Sí -Unsui asintió.

Los dos callaron durante un rato.

-He tenido constantes mareos, pero según sé, hasta ahora todo va bien. No me causa muchos problemas, creo que será tranquilo…-Inconscientemente recargó su mano en el vientre.

-Me alegra escuchar que todo va bien- Unsui re respondió aliviado y maravillado por la escena.

No pudo evitarlo más.

Se acercó al cornerback lo más lento que sus ganas de tenerlo cerca ya, le permitían. Lo tomó entre sus brazos atrayéndolo a él, algo que Ikkyu no le reclamó pues no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y cuando estuvieron juntos, Unsui le susurró.

-Me tienes a mí, Ikkyu

Y besó lento al cornerback para evitar que se espantara.

Ikkyu sólo reaccionó sin saber por qué Unsui le estaba besando, apenas si pudo seguir la misma acción pues acababa de entender el por qué de la atención que Unsui le brindaba.

No, no podía corresponderle.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PRIMERA VEZ.**

Él podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando se le viniera en gana, podía ir de mujer en mujer, se alcoholizaba, golpeaba perdedores que consideraba basuras, no iba a sus entrenamientos y la mayoría de las veces dentro del campo presentaba una conducta antideportiva, así era él. Y bien dicho, ERA, porque desde hacía dos años que no se comportaba de esa forma y vaya que incluso él había notado el cambio.

Con esto en mente, Agon comenzó a pensar en una que otra cosa del pasado, ¿por qué?, fácil; porque ahora tenía a alguien que le despejaba la mente de su antigua vida y no se había dado el tiempo (ni le importaba), indagar en lo que había acontecido antes.

Sentado en una banca cercana al centro comercial, ese día hacía bastante frío y no pudo evitar pensar en ese fastidioso enano que le llenaba la mente de cosas que prefería evadir.

¿Por qué cambió?

¿Por Ikkyu?, sí, podía ser, pero Agon no lo aceptaría nunca así como así, además no es como si el maldito enano le hubiese puesto una pistola en la cien y le hubiera obligado a ser otra persona, el más chico ni siquiera había tenido que decirle nada, sin embargo las veces en las que el dios dragón se hubiese ido con alguna tipa, prefería pasar tiempo con el cornerback; en vez de meterse en peleas innecesarias, dejó de hacerlo porque muy en el fondo sabía que el enano era fuerte pero no para meterse en un pleito contra 20 tipos y lo más importante, el americano pasó a ser algo que disfrutaba porque al menos había una persona en su equipo que no consideraba un potencial estorbo, en resumidas cuentas, en lugar de pasar el tiempo en un camino que lo llevaría directo al fondo de la cascada, él refería estar con el ya mencionado cornerback.

Todo lo llevaba a Ikkyu.

Cuando comenzó su relación con este, se repitió una y otra vez que sólo lo hacía para que el más chico dejase de molestar y en cuanto se aburriera lo botaría, pero estas ideas se fueron yendo rápido. Pero había algo que no encajaba en toda esa historia, eso era que en algún punto, Agon se sintió más presionado de lo habitual, había dejado de ser el bastardo que era antes con los demás, sólo para convertirse en un bastardo con Ikkyu.

¿Hasta qué punto había llegado todo eso?

Hasta hace una semana atrás donde Ikkyu le había dicho que tendrían un hijo y su repuesta fue dejarlo solo a merced de las circunstancias.

No había podido pensar o hacer otra cosa que darle vueltas al asunto, ¡Mierda!, se supone que quería al enano, ¿por qué se tuvo que largar diciendo algo tan imbécil?

Por primera vez el pasado le comenzaba a pesar y era evidente que no sabía lidiar con aquello pues un hombre como él, jamás llego a sentirse de aquella forma.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A LA TERCERA SEMANA.**

Tres semanas sin que Agon diera indicios de aparecer y no es como que lo necesitara, es decir, llevaba casi tres meses solo en aquello (por decisión propia y lo tenía muy claro), así que tres semanas no eran nada.

Oh, además sus compañeros de equipo lo ayudaban bastante y no podía pedir más.

En cuanto a la escuela, ya que no se notaba su estado si se ponía playeras holgadas, podría ir sin problemas al menos por los siguientes dos meses.

…

Pero había UNA sola cosa que le pesaba hacer, una que le dolía y no podía esconderlo: ir solo a los chequeos semanales. Porque veía ahí a personas ser acompañadas por sus parejas, en un ambiente familiar, viendo folletos y planeando cómo sería su vida con un bebé, todos lucían tan… felices. Y él se encontraba solo.

Muchas de esas veces se limitó a tocarse el vientre y pensar que todo iba a estar bien, que así sería mejor para ambos y que él se encargaría de cuidar a su bebé.

Pensar en que su hijo estaría bien le causaba una sonrisa confortable que le hacía olvidarlo todo.

-No te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar- le susurró.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

 **Las actualizaciones de este fanfic son los viernes.**

 **Dicho esto, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **AMIGO.**

Bien, no lo quería aceptar, pero la ropa le comenzaba a apretar y eso le daba directo en su orgullo, porque él siempre había tenido un cuerpo bastante sano y ahora parecía una bolita, o es como él se describía viéndose en su espejo.

Y esa imagen era tan extraña para él, porque sin camisa su vientre se veía notoriamente más abultado.

-Te ves bien- le comentó Unsui, quien estaba entrando al cuarto.

-¡Unsui-san!- volteó avergonzado tapándose rápidamente con una playera.

Unsui le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Discúlpame, quería tocar, pero la puerta ya estaba abierta- se acercó al cornerback -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó.

-Unsui-san, en serio que no tiene por qué… - replicó.

Unsui se acercó y le revolvió el cabello.

-Vámonos – le dijo con otra sonrisa.

Ikkyu sólo bajo la vista y caminó.

Recordó que, pese a haber rechazado el beso que Unsui le había dado varias semanas atrás, este no se había enojado en lo absoluto, al contrario, lo había tomado como su error y desde ese día se mantenía al pendiente de él.

Le acompañaba de regreso a casa, le ayudaba con los quehaceres, cocinaba para él y hacía todo tipo de cosas a pesar de la insistencia negativa de Ikkyu quién sentía que dejar a Unsui hacer todo eso, no era justo para el hermano mayor de los Kongo, pues ahora sabía que se sentía atraído hacia él. Y no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Pero Unsui también insistía en que no era una molestia, sin mencionarle jamás que ya se había encontrado con Agon y lo que este le había dicho por lo que, en consecuencia, Unsui le había prometido cuidar de Ikkyu, pues le resultaba cruel decirle al más pequeño lo que su hermano opinaba al respecto de él.

Además, cuidar a Ikkyu no sólo era por la promesa, él ya se preocupaba desde antes sin contar el hecho de que Ikkyu era su amigo y no lo dejaría solo pues las veces que llegó a sentirse acabado por el comportamiento de su hermano cuando estaban en Shinryuji, el que más lo apoyó al respecto fue el cornerback.

Más allá del gusto que sentía por Ikkyu, este lo había apoyado antes y como su amigo, ahora era su turno de regresarle el favor.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ASFIXIA.**

Unsui llevo al centro comercial a Ikkyu, pero tenía un asunto que arreglar con su equipo, así que lo dejó frente al gran almacén diciéndole que volvería por él para que no tuviera que cargar algo pesado. Ikkyu prefirió a darle las gracias y se despidió de él encaminándose a su destino.

-Bien... ¿por dónde debería de empezar? – dijo mientras giraba su cabeza a todas direcciones. En realidad, había estado ahí varias veces, pero era la primera vez que iba por "ese" asunto.

Pronto tendría cuatro meses de embarazo y además de que su ropa le comenzaba a apretar más de la cuenta, ignorando el hecho de que a menos que la gente milagrosamente pensara que estaba algo "ancho" de frente sin imaginarse otra cosa, tenía que comprar ropa, no sólo para verse medianamente decente, sino que debía de esconder cierta barriga de los ojos de sus compañeros de escuela a menos que quisiera llamar de más la atención y terminar con una larga charla en la dirección.

Rayos, sólo quería un pantalón con el que no sintiese que le apretaba las entrañas, ¿era mucho pedir?

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, dirigiéndose con algo de pena a las tiendas donde sabía que podía encontrar ropa de maternidad (gracias a un consejo de Mamori) y no, él no dejó que la chica lo acompañase, a duras penas y aceptó que Unsui fuese con él, ¿por qué?, porque ellos hacían tanto por él que el cornerback comenzó a entirse una carga para sus amigos y esto le molestaba. Además, sólo estaba esperando un bebé, no estaba inválido, seguro que podía ir a la tienda por unas malditas prendas sin morir en el intento.

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos llenos de tiendas, no podía ignorar el dulce olor de cosas que se le antojaban tremendamente, pero se negaba a complacer sus extraños antojos pues no quería consumir chatarras y de ninguna manera subiría de peso, su esbelta figura no cedería a un simple antoj… ¿eso era malteada de fresa?, a la mierda todo, se tomaría un litro de esa porquería.

…

Para cuando llegó a la tienda la malteada se había esfumado.

Se quedó unos minutos fuera dudando si entrar o no, al final tuvo que hacerlo porque estaba seguro que si no compraba pantalones y playeras nuevas, los que tenía terminarían por asfixiarlo.

Ya dentro, se mantuvo callado, observando qué era lo más masculino que podía conseguir ahí, pero todo lo que veía eran cosas que creyó algo ridículas, había exceso de color pastel para sus ojos.

Y claro que su actitud por pasar inadvertido no sirvió de nada cuando notó la voz de una chica detrás de él.

-¿Buscaba algo en especial? – le preguntó la joven empleada con una sonrisa.

-En realidad yo no…- dudó - ¿tiene algo que no tenga esos colores? -finalmente preguntó. Refiriéndose a la extensa gama de colores pastel que ni siquiera imaginó, podría existir.

-¿Cómo de qué color y en qué talla?- volvió a preguntar.

Ikkyu se maldijo mentalmente, bueno, ya había perdido la dignidad antes, qué más daba hacerlo otra vez. Se abrió la chamarra que tenía puesta y en seguida su playera algo apretada, dio evidencia. La mujer lo miró una vez más y le sonrió; enseguida lo llevó más adentro de la tienda para mostrarle m cosas, donde al final Ikkyu encontró lo que buscaba y después de pagar varias prendas, salió huyendo del lugar.

-Vaya… no fue tan difícil- expresó aun avergonzado.

Como había tardado menos tiempo del que creyó, decidió esperar a Unsui fuera del centro comercial donde había bancas, así que fue directo a sentarse.

Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta hasta que alzó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre, fue tanta su impresión que soltó las bolsas y se quedó paralizado mirando de frente a la persona con la que se había encontrado.

No dejaron de mirarse por un buen rato, incluso la gente que pasaba, miraba de reojo la escena pues estaba comenzando a llamar la atención que dos personas se observaran durante tanto tiempo sin reaccionar.

…

Ikkyu sintió asfixia, pero no era su ropa inadecuada para su embarazo, era la intensa mirada que Agon le dedicaba estando frente a él.

NO ESTABA LISTO.

-Agon-san…- fue lo primero que pudo decir.

Agon permaneció sentado sin quitarle un segundo la vista a Ikkyu, mirándolo a través de sus Oakley Juliets, mientras que Ikkyu tampoco parecía ceder pues ambos se miraban con mucha intensidad. Al menos así fue como se mantuvieron hasta que Agon bajó lentamente la vista y vio el bulto que se hacía bajo el estómago de Ikkyu quien había olvidado cerrar su chamarra.

Al darse cuenta de la acción de Agon, Ikkyu se avergonzó girando la miraba posicionándola en el suelo y reaccionando para ponerse el cierre y evitar que Agon viera más de lo que necesitaba saber.

El cornerback tomó las bolsas de sus compras y se armó de valor para pasar de largo al dios violento porque ese definitivamente no era momento para ponerse a llorar.

Agon lo vio de soslayo cuando el más pequeño lo pasó de largo tratando de ignorarlo, por supuesto que se dio cuenta de la cara que tenía el cornerback; mordiéndose el labio inferior con una mirada triste y una evidente incomodidad corporal, como si estuviese aterrado.

…

Ikkyu comenzó a correr al estacionamiento. No estaba listo para ser rechazado otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CUENTAS PENDIENTES.**

Agon se había hecho de enemigos.

Porque las últimas dos semanas se la había pasado golpeando tipos de allá para acá, pues sentía tanto coraje que esta era su forma de desquitarse y ni así sentía que podía sacar toda la furia que tenía.

Y de esta manera aprendería por la mala que toda a toda acción le corresponde una reacción.

Encontrarían la forma de vengarse de Agon, le darían en su punto débil sin darse cuenta y le harían pagar las cuentas pendientes.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ENFRENTARSE AL DESTINO.**

-¡Ya deja de correr!, ¿crees que te vas a escapar tan fácil? -le gritó sin siquiera tener el claro por qué lo perseguía en primer lugar.

-Creí que no querías saber nada de nosotros- le dijo al detenerse, pero sin dedicarle una mirada. -Me dijiste que me las arreglara solo, ¿no?, pues eso intento hacer.

-Mierda… tranquilízate – le replicó. No podía hablar de otra forma.

-No sabía que estarías aquí, de lo contario no hubiera venido, no es que quiera incomodarte con mi molesta presencia – dijo Ikkyu.

¿Acaso Unsui había hablado de más?, pensó Agon. Estaba seguro que su hermano ni siquiera le había comentado de su encuentro con él.

-¡¿Aaahh?!, Tampoco sabía que ibas a estar aquí, así que ya cálmate – finalizó.

-"Ya cálmate", "¿CÁLMATE?"- pensó Ikkyu enfureciendo de inmediato, para voltear completamente enojado y darle la cara a Agon, -¿quieres que me calme?, ¡perdón!, deben ser las malditas hormonas, seguramente es eso y no es que el padre de mi bebé se haya LARGADO.

…

Ikkyu tenía valor de sobra o era muy idiota para hablarle así al dios dragón. Sin embargo, tenía todo el derecho de gritarle cuanto quisiera aun corriendo el riesgo de hacer enojar a Agon.

¡Mierda!, no era el momento de ponerse a llorar como un idiota, pero no podía seguir callando. Hubo veces en las que ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar al maldito baño a vomitar, se sentía tan mal que pasaba el día entero tirado en cama, se desmayó varias veces sin llegar a pedir ayuda, en el primer chequeó le dijeron que posiblemente el embarazo iba a ser de alto riesgo y cada situación difícil tuvo que enfrentarla solo porque la persona más importante para él, le había abandonado.

No se podía "CALMAR" y ya.

…

Agon lo miraba estupefacto escondiendo su expresión detrás de sus amados lentes deportivos. ¿Desde cuándo Ikkyu le hablaba de aquella forma y por qué se lo estaba permitiendo?

Ya que Agon no parecía dar señales de hablar, Ikkyu comenzó a hacerlo.

-Sólo déjame ir, déjame ir y te prometo que no te molestaré más, incluso puedes regresar a la universidad y yo no… no te hablaré otra vez, no te tendrás que preocupar más por nosotros dos, pero déjame en paz, por… favor -finalizó el cornerback.

-No me jodas, Ikkyu -por fin habló. -No te adelantes. Es mi turno para hablar, así que cierra la boca y escucha lo que te voy a decir – se quitó los lentes para tener más contacto con el menor –. Me traes hecha una mierda la cabeza, por algún estúpido motivo cada jodida cosa en la que pienso siempre me trae de regreso a ti y por ende a… -hizo un ademán con la cabeza en dirección al abultado vientre de Ikkyu, este lo notó e intentó comprender el punto al que Agon quería llegar.

-¿Qué significa eso? – tuvo que preguntar.

-Significa que desde un maldito principio tomé mi decisión.

-Y yo me tengo que apegar a tu decisión, ¿no? – le habló sonriendo melancólicamente

-¡¿Aaaahh?! ¡No me refiero a eso!, "mierda" -debía de entender que Ikkyu tenía motivos para desconfiar de él.

Antes de que pudieran seguir, se escuchó un fuerte grito que venía desde una esquina a donde ellos se encontraban. Los dos miraron hacia la dirección de donde provenía.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ ESE BASTARDO! – se escuchó la voz de uno entre quince o más hombres que se dirigían a Agon.

Agon giró la vista hacia Ikkyu que estaba receloso de aquella situación que había cambiado tan drástico de un momento a otro.

-¡Largo de aquí, Ikkyu! -le gritó para asegurarse de que el cornerback saliera de ahí lo antes posible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SITUACIÓN CRÍTICA.**

Unsui corría en dirección al estacionamiento (pues ya había recorrido todo el centro comercial) y no porque le importara lo que estuviese pasando, él sólo quería asegurarse de que Ikkyu no estuviera ahí pues no había aparecido a la hora en la que habían quedado de verse en la entrada.

En cuanto llegó, comenzó a buscar al cornerback, pero había una multitud considerable cuchicheando e incluso gritando, lo cual le ponía nerviosos pues tenía un mal presentimiento. Lo confirmó cuando llegó hasta el centro de todo el escándalo y vio a su hermano sosteniendo el cuerpo de Ikkyu quien parecía inconsciente.

-¡UNSUI, LLAMA A UNA PUTA AMBULANCIA! – rugió el hombre en cuanto lo miró entre la multitud.

…

La escena de por sí ya era bastante impactante: Agon sosteniendo a Ikkyu y uno que otro hombre inconsciente en el piso manchado de sangre.

Y por suerte, el mismo centro comercial ya había hecho su respectivo trabajo al llamar a una ambulancia y a la policía desde que la riña había comenzado.

…

La ambulancia llegó primero y apenas si pudieron controlar a Agon quien después de dejarles a Ikkyu dentro de la ambulancia, se negó a separarse de él, golpeando incluso a uno de los paramédicos mientras le reclamaba la lentitud con las que estaba haciendo las cosas.

Unsui intervino gritándole que su comportamiento sólo perjudicaría a Ikkyu.

Al final los dos tuvieron que ceder y tomar un taxi en cuanto la ambulancia se llevó al más chico.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ROTO.**

-¡NO LO HAGAS! -Intentó detenerlo, pero había demasiados hombres rodeándolos. Además se corría el rieso de que lo metieran en la pelea. Estando en ese estado, no podría defenderse.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que te largaras, no te metas en esto – y le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro utilizando el mínimo de su fuerza. De verdad quería que ese enano se fuera de ahí. No quería que lo viese pelear o que se… lastimara.

-¡Agon-san!- reclamó –De acuerdo, ¡Iré a buscar a Unsui-san! – se giró para correr con todas sus fuerzas y buscar al otro hermano de los Kongo aunque Agon enseguida le gritó que no era necesario que sólo estorbarían. Sólo quería que se mantuvieran lejos.

Comenzó.

Entre todos los hombres se le fueron encima al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Agon evitó que lo golpearan y fácilmente pudo esquivar a cada imbécil que se le había amontonado. Para alguien como él, esto era tan natural como respirar pues repartir golpes y puñetazos era algo que hacía desde niño. Y claro que mandó a volar de una sola patada o puñetazo a la mayoría.

Mientras se entretenía en "pelear", los pocos que lograron pararse después de un ataque del dios dragón, notaron algo, había un tipo que, al parecer acompañaba a Agon, pero se mantenía algo alejado de la pelea tratando de escabullirse entro toda esa disputa.

Ikkyu quería ayudar, pero en su estado sólo pondría en riesgo a su bebé y no valía la pena.

…

Ikkyu veía como Agon se liberaba fácilmente de cualquier agarré, estaba tan sorprendido de observarlo pelear que no notó cuando uno de eso hombres se le acercó por la espalda y lo tomó agarrándole fuertemente los hombros para que no pudiese escapar. Intentó zafarse, pero fue en vano cuando otros dos hombres se acercaron a él.

Agon volteó en ese instante y su impulso divino pudo detener a uno de ellos, tomándolo de la cabeza y estrellándolo contra el suelo, sin embargo, el otro sujeto que quedó libre alcanzó a soltar un fuerte puñetazo justo en el vientre del menor.

Este cayó al suelo protegiendo su vientre, dando un doloroso quejido.

Todo en ese instante pasó tan lento.

Lo único que Agon recordó fue la furia subiéndole directo a la cabeza, después recorriéndole hasta tocar las puntas de las yemas de sus dedos, porque estaban lastimando a Ikkyu y a SU hijo. Y ESO… ESO era más que personal.

La cabeza de cada hombre que se enfrentó al dios dragón quedo arrastrada por el suelo más de diez veces y el hombre que había dado un puñetazo a Ikkyu, él tenía roto hasta el último hueso del cuerpo cuando Agon dio por terminada la pelea.

Fue hasta donde estaba el cornerback inconsciente y lo tomó con delicadeza, sin lastimarlo. En ese momento sólo le importaba una maldita cosa en el mundo; que Ikkyu y el bebé estuvieran bien.

Para cuando captó la mirada de Unsui lo único que le pudo gritar, le salió con un tono más a orden que a pedir un favor.

"¡UNSUI, LLAMA A UNA PUTA AMBULANCIA!", se escuchó el eco cuando finalizó la frase.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los capítulos se publican cada viernes, pero el próximo estará listo el viernes 17 debido a un problema de tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer. 3**

 **STRACH.**

* * *

 **ROTO.**

-¡NO LO HAGAS! -Intentó detenerlo, pero había demasiados hombres rodeándolos. Además, se corría el riesgo de que lo metieran en la pelea. Estando en ese estado, no podría defenderse.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que te largaras, no te metas en esto – y le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro utilizando el mínimo de su fuerza. De verdad quería que ese enano se fuera de ahí. No quería que lo viese pelear o que se… lastimara.

-¡Agon-san!- reclamó –De acuerdo, ¡Iré a buscar a Unsui-san! – se giró para correr con todas sus fuerzas y buscar al otro hermano de los Kongo aunque Agon enseguida le gritó que no era necesario que sólo estorbarían. Sólo quería que se mantuvieran lejos.

Comenzó.

Entre todos los hombres se le fueron encima al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Agon evitó que lo golpearan y fácilmente pudo esquivar a cada imbécil que se le había amontonado. Para alguien como él, esto era tan natural como respirar pues repartir golpes y puñetazos era algo que hacía desde niño. Y claro que mandó a volar de una sola patada o puñetazo a la mayoría.

Mientras se entretenía en "pelear", los pocos que lograron pararse después de un ataque del dios dragón, notaron algo, había un tipo que, al parecer acompañaba a Agon, pero se mantenía algo alejado de la pelea tratando de escabullirse entro toda esa disputa.

Ikkyu quería ayudar, pero en su estado sólo pondría en riesgo a su bebé y no valía la pena.

…

Ikkyu veía como Agon se liberaba fácilmente de cualquier agarré, estaba tan sorprendido de observarlo pelear que no notó cuando uno de eso hombres se le acercó por la espalda y lo tomó agarrándole fuertemente los hombros para que no pudiese escapar. Intentó zafarse, pero fue en vano cuando otros dos hombres se acercaron a él.

Agon volteó en ese instante y su impulso divino pudo detener a uno de ellos, tomándolo de la cabeza y estrellándolo contra el suelo, sin embargo, el otro sujeto que quedó libre alcanzó a soltar un fuerte puñetazo justo en el vientre del menor.

Este cayó al suelo protegiendo su vientre, dando un doloroso quejido.

Todo en ese instante pasó tan lento.

Lo único que Agon recordó fue la furia subiéndole directo a la cabeza, después recorriéndole hasta tocar las puntas de las yemas de sus dedos, porque estaban lastimando a Ikkyu y a SU hijo. Y ESO… ESO era más que personal.

La cabeza de cada hombre que se enfrentó al dios dragón quedo arrastrada por el suelo más de diez veces y el hombre que había dado un puñetazo a Ikkyu, él tenía roto hasta el último hueso del cuerpo cuando Agon dio por terminada la pelea.

Fue hasta donde estaba el cornerback inconsciente y lo tomó con delicadeza, sin lastimarlo. En ese momento sólo le importaba una maldita cosa en el mundo; que Ikkyu y el bebé estuvieran bien.

Para cuando captó la mirada de Unsui lo único que le pudo gritar, le salió con un tono más a orden que a pedir un favor.

"¡UNSUI, LLAMA A UNA PUTA AMBULANCIA!", se escuchó el eco cuando finalizó la frase.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TIEMPO MUERTO**

La sala estaba llena, tanto así que tuvieron que pasar a una sala individual, había demasiados jugadores ahí. Todo el equipo de Saikyoudai, también Enma se hizo presente.

Todos permanecían callados, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba pasando, es decir, recibieron un llamado de Unsui alterado (algo poco común), con la noticia de que el cornerback había sido golpeado al verse metido en una pelea. Esto pos supuesto dejó pálidos a todos los miembros de Saikyoudai que sabían de la condición del Ikkyu.

En la sala Unsui explico lo más brevemente posible de la situación sin mencionar el estado de embarazo de Ikkyu o que su hermano se había visto implicado.

Ya habían pasado unas horas y todos permanecían en incertidumbre. Nadie había salido para darles noticias y eso les preocupaba en extremo pues aquello se podía interpretan en que el cornerback estaba grave.

Hiruma decidió no presionar más de la cuenta a los médicos que entendían al cornerback, pues sintió que no era el momento de apresurarlos.

Unsui no soporto más tiempo en la sala y decidió salir un momento para tomar aire.

…

Agon se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes fuera de la sala donde estaban todos en espera de respuestas.

-Vienes a echarme en cara todo -le dijo fastidiado.

-No, sólo quiero que me explique qué fue lo que pasó -se escuchó angustiado – tan solo en la mañana estaba bien, fui a dejarlo al centro comerciar y cuando llegué por él, lo vi en ese estado. No me digas que no me importa.

Agon analizó las palabras de su hermano y decidió responder. Tal vez Unsui merecía una respuesta, pero sólo él.

-No sabía que esos bastardos iban a ir por mí- dijo sin mirarle la cara.

Unsui vio de soslayo a su hermano, parecía tranquilo, pero que no era así. Aparentaba estar bien, aunque el mayor sabía que Agon estaba furioso y desesperado. Una palabra en falso y podría hacer que el hombre entrara y destruyera media sala, así como hacía unas horas atrás entró completamente desequilibrado al hospital.

La única razón por la que detuvo el escándalo que hacía fue porque Unsui le hizo entra en razón diciéndole que los sacarían del hospital y él era la única fuente que tenía el doctor para preguntar lo que había sucedido. Si lo sacaban, podría entorpecer la labor de ayudar a Ikkyu.

Sólo por eso en apariencia parecía estar calmado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -le preguntó el mayor con incertidumbre. En verdad que no sabía la razón.

"No era obvio", NO, no lo era. El hombre había decidido irse y abandonar a Ikkyu así que el que estuviese ahí no tenía razón de ser, ¿se sentía culpable por lo que había ocasionado?, ¿o cuál era su motivo?

-Ikkyu podría encargarse del bebé. Yo llevó una jodida eternidad haciéndole estupideces y él jamás se ha quejado… Ese idiota siempre termina perdonándome todo… - le contestó mirando hacia la nada. -Además, ese enano idiota… él…

Unsui escuchó con atención.

…

Minutos después antes de que estos concluyeran la plática, Mamori llegó directo a ellos.

-¡Es el doctor! ¡Entren de nuevo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **UNA DECISIÓN IMPORTANTE.**

El comunicado sólo le fue dado en privado a la persona que compartía responsabilidad con Ikkyu. Es decir, al padre del bebé que esperaba Ikkyu y que se hizo presente de inmediato.

-Está en riesgo, fue un golpe brutal. Si el dolor no cede y la situación se pone más crítica, pondrá el peligro la vida del paciente por lo que tendremos que proceder a practicarle un aborto y ya que está delicado, no puede decidir por él. -l doctor esperó unos segundos antes de proseguir. -Usted que es el padre, tiene que firmar si quiere que procedamos con el aborto o esperará a que el paciente despierte y siga adelante con el embarazo teniendo en cuenta el riesgo que eso conlleva. Es todo.

Eco.

Típico del largo y solitario pasillo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **VACÍO.**

La hoja que sentenciaba el destino del miembro más joven de Saikyoudai fue firmada.

Ahora la respuesta sólo quedaba en el tiempo.

Agon tuvo que decidirse rápido sin inmutarse por el resultado final. Ikkyu estaba grave, pero estaba seguro de que, si hubiese elegido otro camino, el menor no lo soportaría. Por ello tuvo que tomar la decisión que más le convenía al menor.

…

Una noche similar, cinco días después de todo lo acontecido con respecto al accidente, Ikkyu despertó en medio de su cuarto que se encontraba oscuro, donde sólo olía el poderoso olor del medicamento, estaba adormecido.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco para que su vista se acostumbrara a la penumbra del lugar.

Tuvo un largo sueño que sintió tan real, como si le doliera en cada parte del cuerpo.

Fue recordando entre nubladas pesadillas lo que había pasado y supuso que, si estaba despierto, todo iba bien, su bebé estaba sano. O eso creyó hasta que con dificultad llevó su temblorosa mano hasta su vientre para asegurarse de que así era.

Nada.

Algo le faltaba.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente intentando pararse, recargándose con los codos en la camilla. Tratando de mirar su pequeño y abultado vientre, confundido y aterrado de sentir un vacío que le heló la mano.

Algo le faltaba.

El movimiento tan brusco que generó, dio lugar a un sonido agudo que provocaron los cables a los que estaba conectado, es unísono, atrayendo enseguida a varias enfermeras que intentaron calmarlo sin resultado alguno, pues estaba tan alterado que su fuerza no podía ser contenida con dos pares de manos.

Hicieron falta varias enfermeras más para tomarlo e inyectarle un tranquilizante para hacerlo dormir al menos por esa noche.

Ikkyu escuchó entrecortados y fuertes ruidos. Estaba tan perdido que no se dio cuenta que esos mismos ruidos se trataban de sus gritos. De su llanto.

Y por el efecto de la inyección, volvió a caer en un profundo sueño, no sin antes, dar una espléndida lucha.

Él volvió a dormir con un solo pensamiento en mente.

Algo le faltaba.

Su bebé le faltaba.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**El próximo capítulo estará el Viernes 24.**

 **Gracias por la espera y disfruten. :)**

* * *

 **HERMANO.**

Agon lo veía dormir tranquilo, con una respiración constante y relajada. Si se le miraba bien, se podía imaginar que él estaba teniendo un agradable sueño.

El hombre no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Cinco días atrás, después de firmar aquél estúpido documento y evitar con todas sus fuerzas entrar a moler a golpes (otra vez) al doctor encargado de Ikkyu, por considerarlo incompetente, le fue prohibida la entrada al cuarto del menor. En primer lugar, por el incidente que había causado con el paramédico, uno que otro golpe que había soltado a los doctores y ayudantes y el escándalo que armó en general al ingresar al hospital cuando Ikkyu fue herido. En segundo lugar, porque el día que Ikkyu había ingresado de urgencias al hospital, dejó en claro que no quería verlo. Fue lo único que dijo antes de caer adormecido por el medicamento.

Es posible que cada quién llegara a la conclusión individualmente, pero sólo Ikkyu tenía sus verdaderos motivos.

Así que, durante 5 largos y tortuosos días, lo más cerca que había estado del menor era esperando en la sala, como todos los demás (claro que él, siempre se encontraba alejado de todos), quienes se turnaban para visitarlo. La visita consistía en estar poco menos de 10 minutos con el chico, quien se la pasaba dormido casi todo el tiempo a causa de los sedantes especiales que recibía como tratamiento.

Afortunadamente ya estaba bien, por ello había salido de urgencias, ahora se encontraba en un cuarto normal y tenía derecho a tres visitas diarias divididas a lo largo del día.

A la última visita, sin falta estaba Unsui. Quien una de las tardes que fue a visitar al menor, se dio cuenta que la enfermera de guardia era diferente a la misma que otras veces lo atendió. Si corría con suerte, tal vez era nueva. Por lo menos debía de intentarlo.

Fue por Agon, que, como todos los días, estaba en la sala de espera, le llamó sin darle muchas explicaciones convenciéndolo de que tal vez podía ver a Ikkyu.

Los dos llegaron con la enfermera de turno y ella sin más que las preguntas necesarias, los dejó ingresar a los pasillos que daban a los cuartos.

Definitivamente se trataba de una nueva enfermera.

Llegando al cuarto del cornerback, Unsui decidió quedarse fuera esperando.

"Te la debo…" fue lo único que Agon le dijo antes de entrar.

Es por ello que ahora, al menos durante 5 minutos, podía por fin ver a Ikkyu. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo, pues no todos los días, correría con la misma suerte.

Definitivamente le debía una grande a su hermano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EN PRIVADO.**

Se sentía una eternidad desde la última vez que lo tocó.

La última vez que mantuvieron relaciones había sido hacía un par de meses atrás, cuando ninguno de los dos sabía que el menor estaba esperando un hijo. Aunque esta vez no se trataba de ese "tocarlo" con un enfoque sexual.

Sólo quería sentirlo.

Así que no desperdició más el tiempo y estiró la mano hasta el cabello de Ikkyu, donde se enredaron algunos largos cabellos. Suave. Recordó que su cabello siempre fue muy suave, sin embargo, por ningún motivo le decía todas estas cosas, las consideraba innecesariamente ridículas e idiotas.

Pero nadie lo estaba viendo.

Se acercó lento para darle un beso, total, estaba dormido y nadie los veía. Al carajo. Lo extrañaba mucho.

Las veces que lo llamaba con ese "Agon-san" tan cargado de respeto, cuando estaban metidos en la cama por horas, cuando hablaban de las estupideces que hacían a lo largo del día o incluso el jugar videojuegos a lo que le seguía una pelea corta para terminar haciéndolo en el sofá.

Lo extrañaba.

…

Su momento de divague y ridícula alegría, terminó cuando abrió los ojos y vio que el menor lo estaba observando. Estaba despierto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NO HIERES A LA PERSONA QUE AMAS.**

Ikkyu se sentía impotente. Había jurado cuidar a su bebé y no pudo cumplir con algo que se supone, era su deber.  
Era una persona fuerte, no, había caído en la ingenuidad de creer eso, es por ello que se confió de más tal como lo haría un niño tonto e inexperto, lo malo era que, a causa de ello, casi había perdido a su hijo.

Aquí el único que era mal padre, era él.

-Largo de aquí… déjanos en paz -dijo en voz baja, apartando bruscamente su cara y mirando hacia cualquier otro lado que no fueran los ojos de Agon.

Desesperación para Agon, en todas sus letras.

No le enfurecía el hecho de que le gritara, que se portara frío, pero que Ikkyu lo ignorara le sacaba de quicio. Su lado racional le daba la razón al más chico, es decir, no tenía ninguna razón para aceptarlo de nuevo, sin embargo, Agon no se regía muy bien por su lado más lógico.

Se acercó al menor tanto como quiso y le tomó de la barbilla con poca fuerza. Redireccionó su rostro para que lo mirara fijo y sí, ¿por qué ocultarlo?, estaba molesto, ¡que mierda!, estaba furioso.

Forzando a Ikkyu a verlo, este seguía terco y no lo hacía.

-Mírame – ordenó Agon.

Ikkyu no hizo caso.

-Mírame -sentenció por segunda vez, dejando en claro en su tono, que no habría una tercera oportunidad.

-Casi lo pierdo y es mi culpa…. -comenzó a hablar Ikkyu.

-¡¿Aaaah?! No digas idioteces, has hecho un buen trabajo, creí que ya te habían explicado que lo del otro día fue una maldita crisis, fue tu imaginación, el bebé está bien. Además, ya aguantaste toda esta mierda de estar internado.

Ikkyu escuchó y casi por inercia, llevó una mano a su vientre. Sintió alivio al sentir el bulto se formaba pues hacía dos días atrás había despertado entrando en una crisis al imaginarse que había perdido al bebé, en una alucinación después de una pesadilla, posiblemente causada por los medicamentos.

Cuando Unsui fue a verlo, le explico que Agon jamás había considerado si quiera el aborto que los médicos recomendaron, incluso le comentó que golpeó al hombre por si quiera sugerirlo, cosa que le causó la expulsión del lugar. Ya después, más tranquilo y con la compañía de Unsui, pudo volver a entrar al hospital casi por pura suerte y logró hacer que le dejaran firmar la hoja alegando que no quería que" ningún bastardo" tocara a "su hijo", sí, con esas palabras. SU HIJO.

…

-Ni siquiera te puedo reclamar nada porque yo no supe cuidarlo… -volvió a decir. Lo más terrible de todo era que en serio sentía que había sido su culpa.

-¡Con una mierda!, ¡ya te dije que no fue tu jodida culpa! ,¿por qué carajo no crees que lo has hecho bien?, Unsui me ha hablado de toda la mierda que tuviste que pasar antes y después del accidente. ¡Estuviste haciéndolo sólo porque YO ME LARGUE! – finalmente aceptó -así que cierra el jodido pico y acepta que has hecho un buen trabajo -finalizó.

Ikkyu quedó atónito al escuchar las últimas palabras que Agon le había dicho aceptando por fin su error.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, aunque esta vez, los dos parecían querer decir algo.

Enseguida Ikkyu pareció querer sentarse y Agon se aproximó suponiendo que era mejor ayudarlo pues no estaba seguro si el cornerback tenía la fuerza suficiente. Sí, vaya que la tenía pues al acercarse al cornerback lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo que le hizo retroceder un paso.

Para estar internado y esperando un bebé, Ikkyu tenía bastante fuerza. Carajo.

-Eres un imbécil. -dijo el menor afirmándolo.

-Mierda, ya lo sé. Dime algo nuevo. – contestó sólo por decir.

Ikkyu quien ya estaba sentado en la camilla pareció volver a alzar sus manos en señal de otro intento de golpe, cosa que no le funcionó pues Agon le detuvo antes.

-A mí no me haces daño, el único aquí que se está jodiendo eres tú, así que tranquilízate o nos sacarán a ambos de aqu… -notó que el menor había bajado la cabeza. Estaba sollozando.

-¿Por qué te fuiste ese día? -pregunto sin querer una respuesta. -La verdad es que antes de decirte llegué a creer que te ibas a alegrar -dijo comenzando a llorar amargamente.

Eso había descolocado por completo a Agon quién no supo qué contestar. Incluso se mantuvo sorprendido.

El llanto no detuvo a Ikkyu quien comenzó a moverse intentando zafarse del agarre que Agon tenía sobre sus muñecas quien no dejaba que pudiera liberarse. Ambos forcejeaban hasta que Agon optó por abrazar a Ikkyu quien se resistió hasta que fue cediendo.

"¿Por qué nos abandonaste?", preguntaba una y otra vez hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Agon quién sólo escuchaba el reclamo. Sólo le quedaba cerrar la boca como casi nunca lo hacía y apretar los dientes tragándose su orgullo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **INTERMEDIO**

Días más tarde, Ikkyu fue dado de alta, noticia que fue recibida con alivio por todos.

Ya estaba harto de estar metido en el hospital, necesitaba salir a caminar, puesto que Hiruma le había prohibido entrenar con un determinante "ni te atrevas a sugerirlo siquiera, enano, o haré que Cerberos te muerda el trasero". Antes, lo más que podía hacer era correr y hacer ejercicios muy ligeros. Sin embargo, ahora ni siquiera tenía permitido eso, por lo que sus compañeros le sugirieron reposar en cama lo que restaba del embarazo. En especial Mamori pues le insistía con esa terquedad que la caracterizaba, además se había vuelto algo así como su súper guardaespaldas pues le llamaba y cuidaba a todas horas. Claro que a Ikkyu esto le alegraba pues ella se preocupaba mucho por él y el estado de su hijo. Era una buena amiga.

Así que las últimas dos semanas que asistiría a la escuela, serían exclusivamente para arreglar los papeles necesarios y darse de baja un tiempo, hasta que tuviera a su bebé y pudiese recuperar el ritmo de su vida universitaria y deportiva.

Porque no le pesaba dejar de ejercitarse duramente ni dejar por un tiempo el americano puesto si eso era un riesgo para su bebé. No sería egoísta.

…

Esa tarde caminaba tranquilo después de un día normal de clases pues todavía no sabía cómo explicarle al rector su situación y tampoco quería que le preguntaran otro tipo de detalles, como si el padre de su bebé también pertenecía al alumnado de la escuela. Era mejor evitar ese tipo de problemas, ya encontraría la forma de explicar.

Al caminar y pasar frente a sus compañeros de equipo, estos lo saludaban y él a ellos, pero seguía su camino pues tenía que ir directo a casa a descansar. Además, comenzaba a sucederle un síntoma normal a partir del cuarto mes; la fatiga.

Miraba la sombra que proyectaba en el piso del pavimento, estaba muy atento pues notaba algo que le emocionaba en exceso. Lograba ver que su figura había cambiado considerablemente. Su vientre cada vez crecía más y más.

Antes le extrañaba la forma en la que su cuerpo estaba cambiando, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y ahora, cada vez que se miraba al espejo no podía evitar sonreír. Nada le hacía más feliz que saber lo fuerte que estaba creciendo su bebé. Y pospuesto que también había pensado si este sería niña o un niño. Le emocionaba pasar un buen rato pensando qué tipo de cosas tendría que comprar para el bebé y lo más importante el nombre que llevaría… Ya tenía un nombre que había pensado detenidamente.

Y eso fue lo que imaginaba hasta que vio cómo la sombra de alguien se acercaba a la suya. No tuvo que levantar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba.

Pero no era el momento de reconciliarse, se había prohibido dirigirle la palabra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **LA TERCERA ES LA VENCIDA.**

Ikkyu siguió de largo su camino, sin embargo, esta vez no era como las veces anteriores, que tenía miedo y se sentía algo avergonzado por ello, nada de eso, esta vez simplemente siguió caminando pasando de largo a Agon quien se quedó recargado en la pared que daba salida a la Universidad.

-Toma, es tuyo, enano -estiró la mano que cargaba algunas bolsas.

Ikkyu paró su camino y las recibió sin abrirlas, hasta que notó que estas eran familiares.

-"La ropa que compré ese día" -pensó.

-Me las dieron en el hospital. Agregué algo más -dijo sin dejar de mirarle.

Ikkyu asintió y siguió sin poner queja alguna cuando vio que Agon le seguía el ritmo, ¿acaso lo estaba acompañando a su casa?

Bueno, la verdad es que antes se iban juntos después de entrenar y curiosamente nadie logró sospechar lo que pasaba entre esos dos. Sólo unos cuantas como Hiruma o Mamori lograban descifrar la razón por la que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Pero Agon una vez había dejado claro que aún si toda la universidad se enteraba, le tenía "sin jodido cuidado". Aunque eso había cambiado desde hace meses atrás.

Ikkyu había entendido algo. Agon era el papá del bebé que estaba esperando, no le podía prohibir acercarse o ponerse histérico cada vez que lo veía. Tenía que aceptar ese simple hecho y tal vez con el paso del tiempo, pudiera sanar era larga herida que se había abierto como una brecha entre ambos. No para estar de nuevo a su lado, sino para perdonarlo y olvidar lo que sentía por él sin llegar a odiarle.

Claro que dejar de amar a Kongo Agon iba a ser casi imposible.

Sin embargo, las circunstancias tenías otros planes para ellos dos.

…

Antes de llegar a casa de Ikkyu, Agon habló:

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó antes de decir la frase completa -, la maldita cita, ¿cuándo?

-La próxima semana, saliendo se clases -le contestó sin mirarlo.

-Iré contigo -le dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de soslayo. Estaba esperando a que el menor se negara, pero eso no pasó. Ikkyu sólo alzó los hombros y siguió caminando.

Para alguien como Agon que estaba a acostumbrado a tener toda la atención, el que lo ignoraran le enfurecía, pero el que lo hiciera Ikkyu con el que siempre se había entendido, le dolía. Y lo hacía de una forma con la que no sabía cómo lidiar. Apretó los dientes y miró cómo el corneback le rebasaba para meterse a su hogar. Sin mirarle si quiera.

El por qué Agon no fue tras él para estrellar la maldita puerta y dejar en claro que no quería que le hiciera de nuevo esa mierda de berrinche, fue porque se dio cuenta que estaba siendo un imbécil de nuevo. Quería recuperar a Ikkyu y estrellarlo contra la pared no era una forma de hacerlo. Esta era su tercera y última oportunidad para ello.

Se maldijo por ser tan imbécil y se fue a su departamento.

…

Habían pasado tantas cosas que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la única que era importante.

La idea le hizo tanto eco en la cabeza que se detuvo en medio el camino quitándose sus Oakley Juliet con una mueca de asombro en su rostro como pocas veces la había tenido en la vida.

Iba a ser padre.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**He estado enferma y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, por eso es que hasta hoy pude subir este capítulo, les pido una disculpa.**

 **Ikkyu ha cumplido 21 semanas de embarazo.**

 **¡Necesitamos hacer una fiesta!**

 **Por cierto, hay tres canciones que menciono en "ESTAS PALABRAS SON VERDADERAS", espero que puedan escucharlas cuando lleguen a esa parte. Las pongo en orden.**

1.-Under pressure - watch?v=xI4xUizSZgY min 0:19

2.- Here comes the boom - watch?v=nqWZqQXk_Ao

3.-Hey baby - watch?v=JsdIVcFRez8

 **PERDÓN por retrasarme en la actualización y perdón si hay faltas ortográficas o errores de dedo, a veces me doy cuenta hasta que ya publiqué la historia y eso que revisó muchas veces esta. :´(**

 **En fin, disfruten. :^)**

* * *

 **DIGNIDAD.**

El enano lo estaba ignorando, no había ni PUTA duda de ello. Así que el dios dragón se sentía ridículamente enojado, por eso tenía un humor insoportable y cualquier persona que le sacara de quicio terminaría estrellada en medio de un callejón o debajo de una cascada.

Sabía que recuperar el ridículo y monumental porcentaje que Ikkyu le amaba, iba a ser una tarea tremendamente difícil.

Bien sabido eso, porque definitivamente fue por eso, es que el día que dieron de alta a Ikkyu, se iba a aparecer en su casa para entregarle las pertenencias del cornerback que habían sido ingresadas al hospital junto con él, pero no fue por dos motivos, el primero era que la casa del enano iba a estar repleta de amigos de este y Agon no quería aparecerse por ahí rodeando de tantas personas, no tenía la paciencia suficiente para aguantar tanta jodida basura junta. El segundo motivo fue porque sabía que Ikkyu no lo quería cerca y eso le enfurecía, y bien sabía que enfurecerse no le hacía bien a nadie, en especial a cualquier persona que tuviera cerca 20 metros a la redonda.

Por ello, decidió esperar a la universidad, encontrarlo ahí y entregarle… entregarle lo que fuese que hubiera en las malditas bolsas, porque ni siquiera había visto el contenido de estas. Y no es como que fuese un jodido chismoso, pero un día antes de aparecerse por la universidad y sin mucho qué hacer, sin dudarlo demasiado, abrió estas sin esperarse la sorpresa que se iba a llevar.

Había ropa, que supuso, era de maternidad, playeras holgadas, más jodidos pantalones y…

-"¡Mierda!"- pensó al ver la última y delicada prenda que sacó.

Nunca imagino que una prenda extremadamente pequeña, de algodón, blanca y sin mucho chiste, le iba a dar tato miedo, pues ahí, sosteniéndola entre sus manos, se encontraba una especie de "pijama" tan diminuta que su mano la abarcaba casi toda.

Rápidamente la arrojó a donde estaba la demás ropa, como si fuera un producto radiactivo. Y enseguida se sintió un imbécil, ¿estúpido?, quizás.

Para calmarse algo (mucho), decidió ir por ahí, a ver si alguna distracción se llevaba sus miserables pensamientos.

…

Sin saber por qué, terminó sentado en la misma banca de siempre. Y ya después de darse cuenta que estar ahí, sentado mirando a la nada como jodido retrasado no iba a solucionar nada, se paró directo a la máquina de sodas, pagó una y caminó hasta el estacionamiento que estaba del otro lado del almacén; conduciría de nuevo a su departamento sin saber por qué había salido de este en primer lugar.

Gruñó por tener que volver a recorrer el almacén rodeado de tantas jodidas personas.

No supo en qué momento, terminó parado frente a una tienda de ropa para bebé. JODIDA ROPA PARA BEBÉ. Bufó harto y caminó unos pasos hasta detenerse y por alguna razón regresar por notar algo que había en la ventana que mostraba maniquís diminutos de bebés con ropa que casi le hace asquear por ser algo ridícula. Pero eso que estaba ahí casi escondido, sí que le había llamado la atención.

Entro no sin antes y discretamente, fijarse mil veces que no había nadie conocido a su alrededor.

Tragó saliva y accedió a la estúpida tienda ganándose la vista de absolutamente TODAS las mujeres que ahí se encontraban. Desde las que estaban en el aparador, las trabajadoras, hasta la última clienta.

"¿Qué carajo están mirando?" se leyó en su cara y de inmediato, todas las mujeres apartaron su vista de ese aterrador sujeto.

Agon se dirigió a la "cosa" que había llamado su atención y la miró sin mucho detalle.

Una empleada se acercó a él casi temblando y poniendo la mejor sonrisa que el miedo le permitía, rogando para que el hombre no fuera un maniaco.

-S-se, ¿se le ofrece algo? - apenas pudo decir.

-Esa mierda - Agon volteó a ver a la mujer e hizo un ademán con su cabeza señalando lo que quería - ¿es la única?

-S-sí, señor. Sólo está en ese color. -La razón por la que no le ofreció más productos que había en la tienda, fue porque temió por su vida y la de las demás personas que ahí se encontraban.

-Me lo llevo -dijo sin mucho ánimo.

La mujer asintió y en tiempo récord quitó la prenda, la envolvió y mandó al aparador donde Agon fue atendido. Este pagó sin más y salió de la tienda, donde al cruzar la puerta casi huyó corriendo del lugar.

Llegó hasta su auto y entró rápidamente. Se mantuvo unos minutos inmóvil mirando la bolsa con un logotipo de una sonaja. Iugh.

Sacó la prenda para observarla a mejor detalle.

-Supongo que esta mierda le quedará bien… - y sin darse cuenta sonrió del lado. Le provocaba una extraña alegría.

Guardó su nueva adquisición y condujo de nuevo a su departamento ideando la forma en la que le entregaría "eso" a Ikkyu.

No había dignidad que perder, esa ya se había ido desde hacía tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PERDÓN**

Acababa de llegar a su hogar casi conteniendo el aire. Había ignorado otra vez Agon, cosa que le costó tanto trabajo como verse al espejo y no sentirse algo… gordo. Está bien, puede que ignorar a Agon fuese más fácil que otras cosas. En fin.

Se quitó los zapatos, los acomodó y entró directo a sentarse en el sofá. A veces se sentía mal porque esa era su parte favorita del día y él no era así de perezoso, así bien, después de lamentarse por sentirse algo culpable, se dignó a ver el contenido de las bolsas, estaba seguro que había visto "algo" que no había comprado él mismo.

Comenzó a vaciar una por una las prendas hasta que llegó a las última que había y la tomó con mucha curiosidad.

Sin palabras.

No supo la razón y antes siquiera de poder imaginarla, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no de tristeza, angustia o ira. Simplemente sintió una especie de calidez invadiéndole el pecho, estaba totalmente emocionado observando lo que sus manos sostenían con muchísimo cuidado en ese momento.

Una pijama diminuta color rosa pálido en su totalidad, el número "01" grabado en el centro en color blanco y dos rayitas blancas en cada lado de las mangas con una pequeña nota que alegaba: "No había de otro jodido color". Eso era todo. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír.

Y después soltar una carcajada, ¿por qué no?

Sólo eso había bastado para darse cuenta de una sola cosa: tal vez, TAL VEZ, las intenciones de Agon no habían sido abandonarlo.

Posiblemente Agon se merecía una última oportunidad. Se la había ganado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BASURA.**

En enano sabía cuidarse solo, tenía más compañía de la que quería y rara vez se metía en problemas, es por ello que NO lo necesitaba. ¿Entonces por qué lo iba a acompañar a una de sus revisiones?

Porque le importaba la salud de los dos enanos.

Pero eso no se lo diría porque sonaba ridículo y porque Ikkyu no se lo creería ya que después de todo lo que había pasado, no le tenía confianza. Así que evitaría decirle estupideces, prefería estar a su lado y que este sintiera que sí era importante para él.

…

Mientras ese día pasaba, decidió entrenar junto con las demás basuras de su equipo, así, para cuando acabaran se daría una ducha y acompañaría a Ikkyu a su cita.

El entrenamiento fue bastante interesante pues además de repartir puñetazos como un maldito loco, se mostró bastante "obediente", es decir, no causó más problemas de los habituales e incluso cooperó en algunas jugadas. Los demás se sorprendieron por esta actitud de Agon, pero supusieron que estaba así de "agradable" porque había algo más ocupando su mente, algo más que no se trataba de romper huesos o estrellar caras contra el suelo.

Tenían que aprovechar eso.

Para cuando terminaron de entrenar y sólo estaban sentados tomando agua o secándose el sudor dispuestos a ir directo a las regaderas, Agon se quedó unos minutos más en el campo para no tener que encontrase con todo el mundo metido en las regaderas de mierda. Una fiesta de salchichas era lo último que necesitaba en su puta vida.

Se quedó sentado un rato, no porque estuviese cansado, fue más para matar el tiempo. Pocos segundos después notó esa presencia típica y estática de una persona que lleva tiempo parada detrás.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, basura?- dijo sin quitarle la vista al campo.

Hiruma rio acostumbrado al tono tóxico con que Agon se refería básicamente a todo el mundo.

-Hoy estiviste muy obediente, maldito rasta.

-¡¿Aaaah?! ¿Y eso qué carajo te importa?

-Tal vez me importa porque soy el Quarterback y porque ya que nuestro jodido cornerback estrella no está, tenemos que duplicar nuestro trabajo. Así que deja de ser un jodido llorón y mueve ese maníaco trasero, jodido rasta.

Agon volteó de inmediato (posiblemente para partirle los brazos a Hiruma), pero este ya estaba 20 metros lejos riéndose con su típica carcajada demoniaca.

-¡Kekekeke! El jodido enano nos sirve más si está completo, será mejor que cuides su trasero, estúpido rasta- le gritó sin parar de reír.

-Basura - chasqueó la lengua sin decir más y se fue a las regaderas. Ya encontraría la forma de romperle los malditos brazos a Hiruma por ser tan jodidamente molesto. Sin embargo, no podía perder más el tiempo. Tenía menos de media hora para bañarse y conducir a casa de Ikkyu para ir a su cita médica.

…

Mamori revisaba algunos documentos que le había dado Hiruma cuando lo escuchó entrar a la sala de juntas del equipo (cortesía del director, aunque todos sabían que esa más bien era cortesía de Hiruma).

Enseguida, colocó los papeles en la mesa y se apresuró a preguntarle:

-¿Qué te dijo? -preguntó preocupada.

-Tiene mucha prisa, creo que ya está cuidando de él. Tampoco esperemos que se convierta en su puta niñera, Anezaki.

Mamori suspiro de alivio. Y se alegró por la noticia.

Ella le había pedido a Hiruma que hablase con Agon para saber si estaba al cuidado de Ikkyu. Hiruma casi tuvo que prometerle, para cerrarle la boca según él, que eso iba a hacer.

-Ahora ponte a trabajar, jodida mánager – le dijo antes de volver a salir.

Mamori se hizo la enojada cuando Hiruma le llamó de aquella forma, pero en cuanto este salió, ella sonrió y siguió leyendo. Sabía que Ikkyu estaría bien y que Hiruma se preocupaba por sus compañeros a pesar de ser tan austero con ese tema. Además, había ido a la sala sólo para informarle y que no estuviese preocupada por más tiempo. Ella se daba cuenta de estos gestos que a veces Hiruma tenía.

Un buen día, supuso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ESTAS PALABRAS SON VERDADERAS.**

Parecía que iban a pasar una eternidad juntos y dejando de lado el sentido "romántico" que eso pudiera sonar, la verdad es que sólo llevaban a lo mucho cinco minutos subidos en el carro y ya les parecía una puta eternidad que podía llegar a ser incómoda.

Desde que Agon llegó con su auto frente a la casa de Ikkyu, este ya lo esperaba y sin decir nada, subió al carro. El mortal silencio que mantenía ahí, sentado en el asiento del copiloto y mirando a la ventana sofocaba a Agon.

Hace no mucho tiempo atrás cuando mantenían conversaciones de horas por gusto y no de tres minutos por obligación lo más seguro es que el enano estuviese haciendo escándalo por cualquier cosa. Después de un día largo y de camino a cualquier lugar, lo hubiera bombardeado de preguntas porque le encantaba cuando Agon platicaba y no sólo se quedaba callado escuchándolo soltando de vez en cuando un "mierda, cierra la boca, enano". Y sinceramente Agon extrañaba esos días, si tan sólo hubiera contestado las jodidas preguntas, "¿cómo te fue hoy?, ¿comiste bien?, ¿te metiste en problemas?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿estás enojado?" y en vez de eso no hubiera callado a Ikkyu, el tiempo que pasaban juntos le hubiese sido más apreciado

Pero eso lo entendió tarde. Ahí mismo, por ejemplo, sentado al lado de Ikkyu sin que este lo mirara.

…

Para romper la tensión (que sólo él sentía) colocó su celular en el autoestéreo y puso el aleatorio en la música.

Sin darse cuenta de la acción de Agon, Ikkyu volteó; parecía querer decirle algo.

-Agon-san, yo… -comenzó a decir antes de ser mortalmente interrumpido.

 _"Smoking blunts in the…"_

UNDER PRESSURE de 2PAC comenzó a sonar a un volumen considerable como para quitarle las ganas de querer volver a abrir la boca.

Para cuando el coro llegó. Ikkyu había callado molesto volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana.

-"¡Mierda!"- pensó Agon quien no se había dado cuenta que Ikkyu le iba a decir algo. Enseguida bajó el volumen esperando que el enano hablase, pero él no dijo nada. - "Carajo" - volvió a pensar.

Minutos después, en un alto, decidió cambiar la canción. Esta se escogió de forma aleatoria.

HERE COMES THE BOOM de NELLY resonó no tan alto como él hubiera deseado.

Escuchar la canción les relajó a ambos, esta tenía un excelente ritmo y a los dos les gustaba. Tenían un recuerdo muy "peculiar" con ella, pues un día en el apartamento de Agon, este la puso en el estéreo y resonó por todo el lugar. Ambos estaban tomando unas cuantas cervezas y la situación terminó como muchas otras veces atrás: haciéndolo sobre el sofá.

Cuando la canción terminó y sin que les faltara mucho tiempo para llegar al hospital, HEY BABY de STEPHEN MARLEY hizo gala.

Era una canción bastante tranquila si se comparaba a las otras anteriores que parecían sacadas directamente cualquier correccional.

Era curioso cómo los dos se entendían por medio de estas canciones, las habían escuchado antes, cuando estaban juntos, de regreso a casa o sentados en el sofá sin muchas preocupaciones. Fue por eso que el motivo principal de Ikkyu para quedarse callado el resto del camino fuese el recordar esos tiempos.

 _I've been gone awhile away from you  
And I hope you over stand…_

 _(He estado un tiempo lejos de ti y espero que entiendas…)_

La frase les cayó como un bote de agua fría. No era el maldito momento para ponerse sentimental.

 _It's a joy when I sit down and  
Think of the good times that we have…_

 _(Es una alegría cuando me siento y pienso en los buenos momentos que pasamos…)_

Los dos tragaron saliva al escucharlo.

 _Well I hope you'll find it in your heart  
And know these words are true…_

 _(Bueno, espero que lo encuentres en tu corazón y sepas que estas palabras son verdaderas…)_

Como si la canción fuera directamente para el enano.

 _I'll be coming home to you again_ _.  
_ _(Voy a ir a casa de nuevo contigo…)_

Fue lo último que escucharon antes de que Agon apagara el estéreo quitando casi de un manotazo el celular y echándolo en el asiento trasero.

-Suficiente de esta mierda -dijo más para sí mismo.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo- contestó Ikkyu.

Quedaron completamente en silencio otra vez.

Sin embargo, ya no se sentían incómodos.

Todo lo que Agon le quería decir estaba en esa canción de mierda lo cual era bastante estúpido porque él no era un hombre que se anduviera con rodeos, sin embargo, no podía ser brusco con el cornerback. Por ese día, la canción había dicho más en casi cinco minutos que él en todo el tiempo de relación con Ikkyu y eso… pues eso era bastante patético.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya sé que pasó un tiempo largo, pero si les soy sincera, en estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de escribir. No me siento muy bien, pero trataré de subir los capítulos de este fic (que no serán más de tres) y de los otros que tengo, que, por cierto, pronto haré una actualización de ambos.

Les pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto en publicar. ❤

Hablando del fic, espero que les guste este capítulo y la historia en general.

Además, estoy segura que nadie se espera lo de Unsui y abajo lo aclararé. ❤

Oh, también se revelará el sexo del bebé y otras cosas que complementan la historia.

Gracias por seguir este fanfic.

Sin más, disfruten este capítulo. ❤

* * *

 **TÚ ME AGRADAS MÁS.**

Debajo del puente era común ver un pequeño e inusual puesto de comida callejero (Yatai), bastante agradable y cálido, casi todas las tardes tenía clientes recurrentes pues el ambiente era apacible.

Unsui iba directo a este sitio; esa tarde había entrenado un poco más de lo usual y ahora mismo estaba hambriento, igualmente disfrutaba caminar de la universidad a este puesto o a cualquier otro lugar.

Llegando al Yatai, sin mucho pensarlo, pidió un plato de Yakisoba. Su orden fue tomada al instante y él se limitó a esperar su comida sentándose el uno de los lugares vacíos en la diminuta barra.

"Debí de lanzar más lejos ese pase" era el pensamiento que iniciaba su martirio deportista universitario, seguido de: "Tal vez es mejor que hagamos esa formación y no la otra…", "…aunque esta temporada todos los equipos se están esforzando mucho. Por otro lado, Saikyoudai va a jugar sin Ikkyu así que, por la falta de él, Hiruma debe tener un plan bajo la manga… por cierto. Ikkyu". De un momento a otro, su mente olvidó todo lo relacionado con respecto al americano para dedicarle un momento al cornerback.

"¿Cómo estará?, no he ido a visitarlo desde que Agon regresó. Quiero darles su espacio…", "será mejor que me haga del lado por un tiempo, al menos hasta que las cosas mejoren..."

Dio un largo suspiro de cansancio y acomodó su cara en la palma de su mano. Ese día había sido largo, por ahora necesitaba despejar su mente y comer algo rico. Llevarse por el estrés del día era algo muy inusual en él.

Tanto estaba concentrado en sí mismo, que no notó a la persona que se sentó justo a un lado. Peor fue el susto cuando esta hizo notar su presencia observándole. Unsui volteó enseguida sorprendido. Claro, era de esperarse pues estaba tan preocupado que ni cuenta se dio que alguien ya estaba ahí.

-Lo-lo siento – se lamentó con una sonrisa de cortesía -no te noté.

El hombre miró serio a Unsui y después de apenas unos segundos le dedicó media sonrisa sin mucho ánimo. En realidad, haciendo el gesto más por ser amable.

En el pasado sólo había tenido poco contacto con Unsui, no lo conocía bien y ¿por qué no?, hasta le tenía un cierto "repele" pues la impresión que había dejado Agon Kongo no era la mejor. Esto le hizo creer que los hermanos Kongo no eran un conjunto para confiar, mucho menos para entablar amistad.

Él sabía bien que era infantil pensar eso, más cuando Unsui había sido desde que lo conoció, una persona extremadamente tranquila si se le comparaba con su psicótico hermano gemelo. Sabiendo esto, no quería tener nada que ver con ese par. Sin embargo, por mera casualidad en aquél Yatai ese día, se había encontrado con el hermano que no tenía tendencias psicópatas. Qué más daba si lo saludaba por mera educación.

-Qué hay -le dijo sin esperar una respuesta.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio esperando por sus respectivas órdenes.

-No te había visto aquí antes, Unsui -le dijo para evitar el extraño silencio que se hizo entre ambos.

-No hace mucho descubrí este lugar. ¿Vienes seguido?

-Sí, desde que estoy en la secundaria.

-Oh, ya veo…

De nuevo todo en silencio.

Cuando las órdenes llegaron ellos no pensaron más y se apresuraron a comer, durante ese tiempo no se dijeron mucho.

Así permanecieron hasta que ambos notaron los balones y cascos que levaban consigo y ya sin rodeos comenzaron a hablar de fútbol americano. Posiblemente la única cosa que ambos tenían en común. No era como si tuviesen por qué dirigirse la palabra, ni siquiera eran amigos. Tal solo conocidos.

Lo extraño pasó cuando llegaron a un punto donde tuvieron que ordenar más comida pues se habían entretenido platicando. Así bien, después de llegar a unas cuantas conclusiones en lo que se trataba de formaciones en el juego, la plática volvió a callar. Para no dejar al aire lo que habían estado comentando hasta entonces, comenzaron a preguntarse cosas al azar.

-Entonces, veo que te está yendo muy bien… Además de mis compañeros de Enma no he sabido muchas cosas de los demás jugadores -comentó Unsui.

-Es porque de alguna forma todos nos separamos, tomamos caminos muy distintos – le respondió –Además, no me importa lo que pase con los otros.

-Yo tampoco me familiaricé demasiado con jugadores de otros equipos, en realidad no lo hice. Decidí que eso era mejor. Al final resultó que tuve problemas con la mayoría.

-¿Tú? – bufó con sarcasmo y risa -¿Por qué?, eres el menos idiota o escandaloso de por aquí -mencionó refiriéndose a los jugadores de los antiguos equipos, incluso pensando en sus ex compañeros.

Unsui rio bajo tapándose la boca. Así que eso es lo que pensaban de él.

Por supuesto que este gesto no pasó desapercibido por su ahora "casi nuevo amigo". Era más que evidente lo diferente que era Unsui a su hermano gemelo. Podría jurar que si fueran un poco diferentes jamás había adivinado que ese par eran hermanos.

Kongo Unsui era muy suave, tenía toda la cordura que a Agon algunas veces le faltaba. Qué mierda, tenía cordura, una definitiva carencia de Agon. Cómo detestaba a ese bastardo escandaloso.

-Bien, lo que pasa es que yo… - comenzó a decir Unsui mientras su semblante cambiaba, ahora más bien estaba algo decaído – yo terminé por pedirle disculpas a casi todos los jugadores de la liga.

El hombre lo miró y de inmediato se imaginó el por qué. Unsui acostumbraba disculparse con todos los jugadores a los que su hermano había causado problemas. Todo el mundo sabía eso. La peor parte era cuando algunos de estos mismos jugadores acostumbraban vengarse con él por lo que Agon había causado.

De esto, se llegó a enterar, aunque todo aquello estaba enterrado en el pasado.

Por un momento, sintió pena por el mayor de los Kongo.

-Pero, según he sabido, tu hermano ha dejado de ser tan… - dejó de hablar y pensó en la forma correcta de referirse a Kongo Agon, después de todo, estaba platicando con su hermano, lamentablemente las palabras que le recordaban al genio nacido cada cien años no eran tan buenas: "IMBÉCIL", "BASTARDO", "PSICÓPATA", "IMBÉCIL", "IMBÉCIL", "IMBÉCIL"- ya no es tan…

-¿Imbécil? – Unsui terminó la frase. No es como si fuese la primera ni la última persona en referirse de esa forma a su hermano. Había escuchado cosas peores. A veces le causaba gracia.

El hombre soltó una moderada risa y afirmo con la cabeza. -Exactamente.

-En realidad ha madurado bastante -afirmó con una leve sonrisa. – Además, dejé de seguirle la corriente desde hace tiempo. Ya no suelo andar detrás de él -finalizó -Incluso nos llevamos bien, o algo así – finalizó rascándose la nuca con una risa nerviosa.

El hombre le miró una vez más.

Si Unsui podía perdonar a Agon entonces…. Entonces Unsui no era una persona desagradable como había imaginado.

…

Ambos siguieron hablando más y más. Llegaron a un punto donde terminaron comentando de lo que pasaría en la Rice Bowl y fue ahí cuando se mostró la determinación que tenían por ganar. Al final simplemente terminaron sus platos, pagaron individualmente y se dispusieron a irse pues se había hecho tarde.

-Tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en la Rice Bowl- dijo Unsui.

-Tal vez así sea.

Sonrieron levemente y se despidieron. Unsui se despidió con un leve movimiento de mano, el otro sólo le siguió la corriente y ladeo su cabeza asintiendo. Se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a retirarse.

El mayor de los Kongo dio algunos pasos hasta que fue llamado.

-Oye, Unsui - comenzó a decir el ex-pateador de los Deimon Devil Bats- en realidad me agradas más que tu hermano.

Unsui lo miró asombrado unos segundos y decidió agradecerle con una sonrisa.

Ambos hombres se separaron.

No estaban ni lejos de saber lo que pasaría con el tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **UN DULCE LO ARREGLA TODO.**

En cualquier momento la sala explotaría, el ambiente ahí asemejaba a una olla de presión, por supuesto que la situación no podía salirse más de control. Y no es que estuviese pasando algo, en realidad la rutina era la misma, unas cuantas parejas sentadas en la sala, esperando a ser llamadas para un examen prenatal, chequeo de rutina, ultrasonido o cualquiera que fuese su motivo.

El problema había comenzado no más de diez minutos atrás.

…

Ambos hombres bajaron del automóvil. El centro prenatal era lo suficientemente grande para tener un estacionamiento propio, así Ikkyu no tendría que caminar demasiado. Se dirigieron a la entrada sin decirse nada.

El cornerback sabía a la perfección para qué tenía esa cita, tal sólo un chequeo rutinario y si corría con suerte, este día sabría por fin el sexo del bebé. Agon no preguntó, simplemente decidió esperar. Cerrar la boca en pocas palabras.

Al entrar tuvieron que registrarse pasado por desapercibidas la mirada de la recepcionista que conocía a la perfección al más pequeño de los dos, pero ignoraba al más temible, le daba una mala espina. Enseguida pasaron a la sala de espera. Ahí había comenzado el martirió.

Las parejas sentadas en el cómodo lugar voltearon mirando al mismo punto. Ellos eran ese punto.

Ikkyu se sintió algo incómodo pues esas miradas no eran tan frecuentes cuando entraba solo. Oh, claro, había un hombre alto, musculoso, con mirada pesada y aura tremendamente aterradora a un lado de él, ahora tenían más sentido las caras de horror que habían puesto todos cuando ellos habían pasado a sentarse. Agon bostezó sonoramente ignorándolos.

Los dos tomaron asiento en los primeros dos lugares que les parecieron convenientes y evidentemente esperaron su turno. Mientras hacían esto, Agon se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar cualquier canción, Ikkyu tomó una revista y empezó a leerla sin mucho interés tratando de ignorar los evidentes soslayos que les lanzaban creyendo que él no los notaba.

Esto se estaba haciendo molesto.

Incluso en el rato que estuvo sentado llegó a escuchar la conversación que dos mujeres que, POR SUPUESTO conocía de otras sesiones, mantuvieron "discretamente".

La primera le había dicho a la segunda que no había visto a "aquél hombre", le parecía vago y que seguramente estaba ahí a la fuerza, la segunda mujer le dio la razón agregando que "el más chico" (del que, por cierto, ya habían hablado en otras ocasiones) eran tan joven que lo más seguro era que ambos estuviesen ahí por un "accidente", evidentemente haciendo referencia a su bebé.

Las dos mujeres siguieron hablando sin mucha vergüenza e Ikkyu siguió escuchando las estupideces que decían. No se animó a decir nada sólo porque no quería causar problemas al personal del hospital que siempre había sido amable con él. Además, tampoco quería ser vetado o que Agon se enterara porque entonces las cosas se podrían difíciles.

Lo que no sabía era que Agon había estado escuchando pues la batería de su celular se acabó y por pura pereza no se quitó los audífonos. Así que cada idiotez dicha por esas mujeres fue escuchada por él. Sólo para asegurarse, volteó a ver a Ikkyu quien se estaba tragando los comentarios.

Tenía los puños cerrados recargados en sus piernas, los apretaba con fuerza.

…

-Oye, enano, ¿siempre soportas eso? -le dijo quitándose los audífonos con calma.

-¿Qué cosa? -volteó rápidamente.

-Toda esa MIERDA – enfatizando en la última palabra. Todos habían escuchado, volteando nerviosos a ver la escena.

-N-no siempre me las encuentro aquí -contestó Ikkyu despacio y con algo de vergüenza.

-"O sea que no es la primera vez que lo molestan…" – pensó enojado. Enseguida volteó para observar a las mujeres que venían juntas. Las dos se cohibieron de inmediato por la aterradora y fría mirada que Agon puso sobre ellas. - ¿Así que… un accidente, eh?

Ikkyu volteó de inmediato tomando el brazo de Agon.

-Agon-san, aquí no, por favor… Te lo pido -le dijo preocupado.

Las demás parejas siguieron mirando atónitos la escena.

-¿Por qué no me explican mejor?, soy un jodido vago y no entiendo una mierda de lo que me dicen – dicho esto se paró y caminó lento y directo a ellas. O es lo que aparentaba.

Las mujeres estaban listas para dar un grito y los demás se habían parado de sus asientos alejándose, dando unos pasos atrás. Ikkyu se paró enseguida aventando la revista que tenía consigo en su lugar, sin embargo, antes de dar un paso o comenzar a reclamarle a Agon para que se detuviera, este se desvió apenas unos centímetros y caminó hacía una máquina de dulces que estaba justo al lado de donde se encontraba el par de mujeres temblando del miedo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio escuchando cuando el hombre apretó los botones de la máquina. Insertó las monedas.

Se escuchó caer la golosina.

…

-¿Nunca vieron a alguien sacar un jodido dulce de la estúpida máquina? -les preguntó tomando su dulce y regresando tranquilamente a su lugar.

Los demás se quedaron viendo entre sí y de igual forma, regresaron más calmados a sus asientos.

Ikkyu se sentó y suspiró de alivió mirando entre preocupado y molesto a Agon.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? -acto seguido, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Ikkyu para que este se recargara. -¿Quieres, enano? – le acercó el chocolate. Ikkyu negó algo incómodo pues no sabía cómo actuar. -Sólo iba por un estúpido dulce, tranquilo.

Los demás de nuevo los miraban y las mujeres que habían lanzado comentarios despectivos ya ni siquiera se movían.

Ikkyu se recargó sólo un poco en el brazo de Agon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ES.**

Ambos caminaban hacia el consultorio. Habían sido llamados momentos atrás para la revisión de Ikkyu.

-¿Te habían estado jodiendo antes? -preguntó sin cautela.

-Algunas veces las escuchaba, pero era mejor ignorarlas. Un hospital no es un lugar para iniciar una pelea- le contestó.

-Cualquier lugar es bueno para iniciar una pelea, enano -le dijo intentando calmar la situación.

Ikkyu se rio mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

-No podemos estar golpeando a cualquier persona que nos haga enojar, Agon-san.

-¿Por qué carajo no? -intentó "bromear" una vez más. En el fondo no era una broma del todo.

Ikkyu volvió a reír. Perfecto. Sólo quería que quitara esa mueca de jodida preocupación, le había metido un buen susto y sabía que el estado de Ikkyu no estaba para soportar jodidas peleas. Sólo por él se había hecho el idiota, "un jodido dulce", sí, como mierda no.

-Como sea… cambando de tema; te ves nervioso -le dijo Agon.

-Nunca sé lo que van a decirme en estas consultas, sólo me queda espera que todo salga bien así que, en conclusión, siempre lo estoy -finalizó.

Agon sintió algo (mucho) de culpa.

…

Entraron al consultorio y la Doctora los atendió con alegría. En especial a Ikkyu pues al otro hombre no lo conocía. Y no preguntó pues se imaginó de quién se trataba. Además, Agon había puesto cara de pocos amigos.

La mujer le dio una bata a Ikkyu y ente sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, fue directo a un pequeño baño que se encontraba en el consultorio.

Agon se quedó parado observando el lugar. Era bastante grade pues tenía espacio aun con todos los aparatos ahí metidos. Debía de aceptar que ver tantas máquinas sonando y el olor a desinfectante le ponían nervioso. Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar si tenía que estarlo.

La doctora buscó unos documentos en las repisas y enseguida volteó – puedes sentart… oh, ya te sentaste -le dijo algo confundida pues Agon ya había tomado lugar (sin permiso) a un lado del escritorio.

Minutos después, la doctora habló.

-De momento todo va muy bien, excepto por lo del accidente, afortunadamente no pasó a mayores. Un embarazo puede hacer sumamente fuerte a una persona, aunque se crea todo lo contrario -dijo la mujer pues notó que el hombre quería preguntarle algo, pero no se atrevía.

-Peligro… - alcanzó a escuchársele -¿Están en peligro? -preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado. Era más que obvia su preocupación.

-Oh, para nada. La cita de hoy es rutinaria y con suerte podremos saber si será niño o niña. ¿Qué es lo que creé que será? -le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Esto descolocó por completo a Agon.

No había pensado en eso con mucho detenimiento, es decir, sí había llegado a pensarlo, pero no le daba mucha importancia, en realidad si el bebé e Ikkyu tenían buena salud le valía una mierda todo lo demás. Ahora a pesar de que la doctora le había dicho que por lo pronto todo iba a salir bien, se sentía algo inquieto.

-No me importa -dijo fríamente.

La mujer lo observó y la respuesta no sólo le incomodo, esta hizo que inconscientemente torciera la boca y frunciera ligeramente le ceño. Le había molestado.

-Este muchacho, -comenzó a decir refiriéndose a Ikkyu quién seguía cambiándose -no se puede dar el lujo de estar pasando por desatinos. Más ahora cuando está acabando la etapa de peligro. Sería prudente que lo ayudes, cuides y apoyes, así que… - acomodó unas cuantas hojas que tenía entre las manos azotándolas contra el escritorio – ten más cuidado con la imprudencia con la que a veces dices las palabras.

Agon la observó atónito, ni siquiera se enojó.

Sólo su hermano e Ikkyu se atrevían a hablarle así. A ellos no les podía decir nada, pero a esta mujer, ¿qué la hacía tan especial como para dejarla ilesa?, bueno, ella había cuidado de Ikkyu el tiempo que él se había largado y lo más importante. Tenía razón.

Mierda.

Carajo, sólo no se había dado a entender.

…

Ikkyu salió un momento después y fue directo con la doctora, ella lo invitó a acostarse y él lo hizo sin problemas. En este punto volvió a sentarse por un momento mirando a Agon quien no se había acercado al banco al lado de la camilla.

-¿Agon-san, quieres ver?- le preguntó con algo de timidez.

Agon fue directo a él sin dudarlo.

Momentos después se hizo una conversación entre Ikkyu y la doctora que no entendió del todo. Al parecer estaban hablando de algunos estudios que Ikkyu se había hecho. Hablaban de la salud del feto, cuanto medía aproximadamente la última vez, los síntomas que Ikkyu tenía, cosas a las que Agon no les seguía el ritmo por… por obvias razones. Así que sólo escuchaba y por lo que al final entendió fue que todo iba muy bien.

Momentos después Ikkyu se levando la parte superior de su bata y la doctora comenzó a colocar un gel conductor en las ondas que pasarían imágenes por el monitor.

-Bien Ikkyu, no es seguro, pues necesitamos un poco más de tiempo, pero la probabilidad es muy alta así que, si tenemos suerte, hoy podremos saber si será un niño o una niña, ¿quieres que te lo diga?

Ikkyu pensó un momento y observó a Agon.

-¿Quieres saber Agon-san? -le preguntó con mucha curiosidad en su respuesta.

Ikkyu lo estaba haciendo parte, incluso pedía su opinión. No podía hacerse el fuerte en este caso.

-Sí, quiero saberlo de una maldita vez -le contestó a su forma.

Ikkyu se rio y volteó para firmarle a la doctora sin quitar la sonrisa, estaba emocionado.

Sintió como el aparato recorrió su vientre. Casi inconscientemente y sin dejar de ver la pantalla, buscó la mano de Agon quien se la dio sin peros.

Él también observaba a lujo de detalle la pantalla, sólo veía una que otra cosa pues no estaba seguro de las extrañas y jodidas manchas que invadían el monitor.

-Aquí está -dijo la mujer guiándolos en las partes del cuerpo – es su cabeza, sus piernas, sus brazos, oh, ¡sí!, justo lo que queremos… Al parecer es… -observó con más detenimiento la imagen.

Ikkyu apretó la mano de Agon.

-Es una niña.

Agon Kongo e Ikkyu Hosokawa se observaron por largo rato.

.

* * *

¿Se esperaban lo de Unsui?

La idea no es mía, si les soy sincera hice un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo debate entre si la persona que debía reencontrase con Unsui fuese Musashi o Seiten (un compañero de Shinryuuji), al final de me decidí por Musashi ya que lo conozco mucho más como personaje que a Seiten.

Además, Musashi tiene una pelea eterna con Agon por lo que este le hizo a Kurita en sus tiempos de secundaria y desde ahí se las trae con él, hasta tiene una pelea pendiente (que Hiruma afortunada o desafortunadamente detuvo). ¿No sería conflictivo que terminara enamorándose de Unsui?, ¿no sería más gracioso todavía que Agon no estuviese de acuerdo con la relación entre ese "pateador basura" y Unsui?

Además, si es cierto que Unsui tiene potencial como seme, ya es hora de que alguien lo cuide, ha pasado por mucho, así que sería bueno que tuviese a alguien que se preocupara, lo cuidara y amara. Creo que es obvio, pero Unsui sería el uke. Espero que eso no moleste a nadie.

Me da gracia pensar en una relación entre ese par de tipos. ❤

También cabe aclarar que la conversación que tuvieron en este capítulo no fue amor a segunda vista o algo así, PARA NADA, sólo hablaron y al final Musashi sintió algo de pena porque Unsui ha pasado por cosas (que irá descubriendo) y por ello se dio cuenta que este no tiene confianza en sí mismo. Así que se irán conociendo, acercando, siendo amigos y quién sabe qué más.  
Y antes de que me reclamen, la que me metió la idea en la cabeza fue una amiga así que… xD

Por otro lado, creo que hice obvio que la bebé sería una niña. La cosa aquí es: ¿Cómo esperan que reaccione Agon?, ya saben lo POCO delicado que es. Esto se va a poner divertido. ❤

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y de nuevo les pido una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en publicar. Las y los amo por seguir el fic. Y estaría muy bien que dejaran un comentario diciendo si les gusta, no les gusta y cosas así, para que podamos platicar.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo. ❤


	9. Chapter 9

Estoy escribiendo los capítulos en la semana, para que el viernes, pueda tenerlos listos. A la mejor el siguiente capítulo sale el próximo Viernes.

También quería decir que las historias alternas suceden muy de lejos en este fic.  
Por ejemplo, haré un fic aparte de Musashi y Unsui, ahí se entenderán más cosas. También tengo un fic de Kid x Riku y pronto uno de Mizumachi y Kakei.

De igual forma, he estado escrbeindo mis otros fic y de otras parejas de las que quiero publicar.

En fin.  
Disfruten este capítulo. :) 3

* * *

 **NIÑA**

Agon conducía a casa de Ikkyu. Estaba totalmente sumergido en un solo pensamiento que le recorría la mente. SU HIJA.

En este mundo, había sólo dos cosas que podían golpear a Agon directo en la cara sin tener reproche. El tiempo y la realidad. El primero ya lo había hecho varias veces, a lo largo de 20 años se podía decir que su juventud había sido bastante tumultuosa, pero pocas cosas eran de las que se arrepentía, por ello el tiempo jamás llegó a abrirle más los ojos tanto como la realidad de su situación. Y la realidad era que ahora tenía que proveer de protección, cuidado y afecto a una niña que era parte de él, tan real que ahora mismo, en ese instante, estaba creciendo en el vientre de Ikkyu. Tan real que, si estiraba su mano hacía la izquierda donde se encontraba el menor, podría sentirla.

Sin embargo, comenzó a surgir en él una sensación que desconocía. Inseguridad.

Era una respuesta natural, pues era obvio que a sus 20 años (con más experiencia de la que se podría creer), no tenía un futuro asegurado.

¿Acaso comenzaba a dudar otra vez?

Más rápido se llenó de orgullo que de pena y en ese momento pensó que construiría ese jodido futuro para él, para Ikkyu y más importante, para su hija. Después de todo, si la realidad le volvía a causar problemas, sólo era cuestión de ponerla en su lugar de mierda.

Sonrió malévolamente con una risa de orgullo.

…

Ikkyu también estaba concentrado.

Echaba largas miradas a su vientre y regresaba su vista hacia adelante, para minutos después, volver a bajar su cabeza. Ni siquiera podía esconder lo emocionado y feliz que estaba. Ya llevaba tiempo queriendo saber el resultado y creyó que por lo "aparentemente" temprano de su embarazo, no podría saberlo hasta un mes después, pero al parecer hoy la bebé estaba de buen humor.

Ni siquiera intuyó que sería una niña, sólo sentía curiosidad, pero no es como si esperase el resultado. Además, había comprado y le habían regalado unas cuántas cosas. Qué importaba el maldito color, su hija se vería preciosa con cualquier cosa que se pusiera.

¿Qué era eso?, sonaba tan extraño. Bebé. Hija. Su hija. La hija que había creado con Agon.

Volteó y lo miró concentrado manejando. Agon no se dio cuanta o tal vez sí lo hizo, quién sabe.

Pero le encantó la idea al pensar que tendría una bebé con alguien quien… ¿había amado o amaba?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SEMÁFORO.**

Ikkyu notó que Agon tenía sus rastras medianas, recordando que tan sólo tres años atrás se había rapado totalmente la cabeza en aquél juego contra Estados Unidos (sólo alguien como él podría haber hecho esa "hazaña" en medio de un maldito partido). Y por supuesto que volvió a dejarse crecer el cabello para hacerse una vez más sus preciadas rastas, dos años más tarde estás habían crecido lo suficiente para hacerlo ver como antes. Le encantaba lo imponente que se veía con ellas y llegó a decírselo, claro que, en ese tiempo, Agon lo ignoraba monumentalmente.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces.

-Agon-san -dijo Ikkyu tragando saliva.

-¿Mmm? -respondió sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-Tú fuiste el que metió la pijama rosa para bebé entre mi ropa -dijo, afirmando.

Agon, al verse descubierto, no le quedó otra opción que hacer lo obvio, aceptarlo. -Sí, ¿quién más, enano?

Casi de una forma inconsciente, Ikkyu soltó una risita que fue lo suficiente audible para que el dios dragón la escuchara.

-¿De qué carajo te ríes? -lo miró con recelo por unos segundos.

-¿O sea que te metiste a una tienda y lo compraste?, es decir…- volvió a reír, esta vez más alto – no mandaste a nadie a ir por él. ¡Tú solo te metiste a comprar ropa de bebé! – y finalmente soltó una carcajada. Se reía tanto que unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y se dobló hacía delante de su asiento, todavía riendo.

-Mierda, el embarazo te está volviendo loco. Ya cierra el pico, enano.

-¡No puedo imaginar el rostro de las personas que te vieron entrar! – dijo mientras tomaba aire paras seguir riéndose -¡Debieron creer que te habías perdido! – y de nuevo, otra carcajada de tan sólo pensar en la escena.

Así se mantuvo riendo hasta que llegar a un semáforo en alto.

Agon lo jaló sin mucha fuerza consigo.

Más tardó Ikkyu en darse cuenta que Agon en tomarlo de la camisa de la camisa, su excusa era que quería que el menor se callara, ¿por qué no darle un beso?, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno de los que acostumbraban a poner nerviosos a Ikkyu. La sorpresa fue cuando el menor le siguió el juego. Jamás se quejó o (como en algunas ocasiones atrás), intentó empujarlo. Esta vez simplemente lo siguió hasta el final.

Aun cuando el semáforo había dado la indicación de que podían avanzar o ignorando los quejidos de las personas que se atrevían a reclamar que se hubiesen quedado parados en medio del semáforo en verde, eso les importaba una mierda, ellos seguían besándose.

…

Llegaron a casa de Ikkyu

Este bajó directo y a penas al decir un "gracias", casi salió huyendo del auto y entró corriendo a su hogar azotando la puerta.

Sentía que había hecho algo muy malo. Se supone que estaba enojado con Agon, pero… ¡Estaba tan confundido!, Agon se había comportado increíblemente bien con él, además lo seguía am… ¿lo seguía haciendo?

¡Por supuesto que sí!, era tan obvio, pero necesitaba tomar su espacio por un tiempo y dejar de ceder tan fácilmente. ¡Agh!, "Tonto, eres muy tonto, un completo idiota…" se decía una y otra vez mientras permanecía recargado y asustado en la puerta.

Mientras tanto Agon se echó a andar en su auto, no se podía excusar, la verdad era que NECESITABA a ese jodido enano, lo necesitaba de todas las maneras posibles y el distanciamiento que él había puesto desde que salió del hospital, sólo había hecho que lo deseara todavía más.

Aunque… si Ikkyu no hubiese querido ese beso, seguramente le hubiera soltado un puñetazo como algunas veces hacía cuando Agon lo molestaba. Pero el menor no hizo nada, ni siquiera se movió, hasta se podía decir que participo de una forma bastante activa en aquél beso.

¿Y ahora qué carajo?, ¿cómo debía de tomarse eso?

Se rascó fuertemente la nuca más por la pregunta que se formuló para la cual no tenía una respuesta.

Por lo mientras sólo quedaba esperar.

Esperar, algo que odiaba hacer y… carajo, el semáforo de aquella otra intersección se había puesto verde desde hacía rato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TIEMPO MUERTO.**

El Matsuri de otoño había llegado, apenas dos meses después de todo lo acontecido.

La tensión entre los jugadores se hacía notar pues en Diciembre, se enfrentarían en tan esperada competencia: La Rice Bowl. Mientras tanto todos los universitarios de los equipos que participaban en el campeonato se encontraban presionados, afortunadamente nunca lo suficiente para (y por un momento), dejar del lado la idea de ser descalificados y en un par de noches, disfrutar de los Matsuri que se hacían por la llegada del otoño en los tempos cercanos a sus hogares.

…

-Unsui-san, ¿vienes con nosotros? - preguntó Sena sentándose en la banca acomodando sus cosas para ir a las regaderas.

Unsui le dio un sorbo corto a su agua y pensó por unos instantes. -No sé… ¿en este momento? – preguntó.

-Sí, después de bañarnos todos vamos a ir. Anda, acompáñanos -finalizó con una sonrisa.

Unsui no estaba seguro de ir, es decir, prefería entrenar un rato más y llegar a su departamento para dormir temprano, además tenía deberes qué hacer. Pensaba en todo ello lo cual era completamente normal en un muchacho de universidad. No, obviamente no era normal.

-¡Unsui-kun, acompáñanos!, verás que te diviertes, -le dijo muy animado Kurita quien apareció de repente- además, últimamente te encuentras muy estresado por las finales.

-¡Unsui, no seas máximo aguafiestas! -replicó Monta corriendo hacia las regaderas.

-Sí, hombre. No es normal que te la pases encerrado en tu departamento -le dijo Mizumachi - ¡Vaaamos, vaaamos, vaaamos! -comenzó a corear en una divertida cancioncita quitándose sus prendas deportivas.

-Mizumachi, pervertido, ¡no te desvistas en el campo! -le gritó Suzuna desde la otra esquina donde practicaba sus movimientos.

-Mizumachi, eso no es inteligente – le dijo Kotarou con una cara casi de asco.

Unsui se rio por la escena tan típica que habían armado sus amigos, pero enseguida se sintió el centro de atención cuando todos lo veían con una mirada suplicante y divertida. Pensó unos momentos meditando la situación y no pudo más que aceptar la invitación de sus compañeros. De igual forma, estar con ellos siempre terminaba siendo muy divertido.

La excepción ese día fue Riku quien se había retirado más temprano, pues dijo que ya tenía algunos planes con sus ex compañeros de Seibu, siendo más específico, tenía planes con Kid.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NO CONFÍES EN ÉL**

Contando el tiempo en que levantaron el equipo del campo, se bañaron, vistieron y caminaron hasta el lugar, una hora después estaban en un Matsuri de un templo no muy alejado de la universidad. Por la región donde se encontraban, habían asistido a esa feria dese que eran prácticamente niños. Claro que esta vez iban a divertirse juntos.

Los primeros en hacer escándalo fueron Mizumachi, Kotarou y Monta quienes se apresuraron a comprar comida y quitar a los niños de un juego para participar ellos. Los tres competían ferozmente cazando el pez, para obtener uno de los premios que se daba al ganador. Los demás los miraban con una mueca de condescendencia. No les quedaba de otra, por ejemplo Unsui que cuidaba de todos.

En especial de ese trío explosivo.

Sena y Suzuna se habían separado un momento para buscar algo de comida para todos, minutos después llegaron cargados de brochetas que repartieron a cada uno.

Kurita estaba con Unsui platicando, ellos dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, además tenían más tiempo de conocerse. Las personalidades de ellos dos funcionaban muy bien en cuanto al equipo y lo personal, tenían la fuerza mental y física que necesitaban.

…

Un rato después Unsui concentrado en que algún miembro de su trío explosivo no se matase con alguna ocurrencia, los veía competir, tal vez por décima vez esa noche, por una máscara de un Sentai rojo, incluso los niños que también participaban, formaban equipos para ganarles a esos "señores" como había escuchado varias veces, "¡Oye, cabeza de palmera!" replicaban, "No es cierto, no eres tan inteligente" decían con obviedad y nunca faltaba el "Esto es para los niños, mono", por supuesto, sus maduros compañeros no se quedaban atrás "¡JAPÓN!" grataba Mizumachi antes de hacer un movimiento llamativo empujando a medio mundo, "¡Que no soy un mono!" dejaba en claro Monta y "¡QUE SÍ SOY MUY INTELIGENTE!" replicaba Kotarou.

Unsui se quedó con ellos mientras los demás se sentaban en el pasto al lado del puente. La verdad es que era divertido verlos y en serio que necesitaba cuidarlos o terminaría por destruir el puesto.

Más grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegaron otros dos "retadores", esa máscara tenía que irse a casa con alguno de ellos. Los miró de reojo y enseguida se dio cuenta que se trataban de Toganou y Kuroki. Ahora la pelea estaba en manos de ellos cinco.

-Es como tener niños hiperactivos, ¿no? -dijo una voz detrás de él.

-Sí… -suspiró divertido. Enseguida giró la cabeza al darse cuenta que había contestado al aire. -Oh, no te…

-No notaste que estaba aquí -le dijo sin dejar de mirar la escena.

-Sí, lo siento es que si les quito la mirada de encima… tú entiendes – se rio con nerviosismo. -Discúlpame.

-No importa, además no sabía que estaban aquí. Hace unos momentos vi a Kurita sentado allá con Sena y Suzuna -le dijo mirando hacia los tres mencionados, que seguían platicando.

-No hace mucho que llegamos. ¿Y ustedes? -preguntó Unsui.

-Tampoco, tengo algo de trabajo que hacer, pero este par me insistieron bastante-dijo cansado, recordando que Toganou y Kuroki le habían insistido sin parar durante una semana entera.

Planeaban seguir hablado, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el grito de los niños y sus compañeros a ver que el ganador de aquel juego había sido Mizumachi, al que evidentemente no podían quitarle la máscara pues medía como 60 metros a vista de los pobres niños que se quedaron sin su regalo. Eso hasta que Monta y Kuroki lo derribaron y lo demás fue historia.

Todo terminó con Unsui regañándolos a los tres por causar tremendo alboroto y haciendo que Mizumachi cediera la máscara a alguno de los niños.

Un típico día.

Después de su pequeña riña, equipos, el de Enma y la X League se fueron caminando para ver qué más encontraban. Se les habían unido Musashi, Toganou y Kuroki, los demás miembros como Gaoh, Kid o Tetsuma no se encontraban con ellos.

-¿Entonces, nos íbamos a ver en la Rice Bowl, eh? -comentó Musashi acercándose a Unsui.

Unsui se avergonzó al escucharlo. -Bueno, es que… no sabía que nos encontraríamos otra vez – se rio apenado.

-¿Calificarán?, sería divertido jugar contra ustedes.

-¿Ustedes lo harán? -comentó Unsui, seguro de sí mismo. Por supuesto que iba llevar a todo el equipo a la victoria.

-Claro -dijo serio Musashi.

Entre todos volvieron a encontrar un lugar donde sentarse y se quedaron platicando durante un buen rato. Unsui se dio cuenta que entre los ex compañeros de los Devil Bats se llevaban bien. Platicaban como si no hubiese pasado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron y es que en realidad había sido así, se daba cuenta se veían entre todos constantemente. Incluso las personas ajenas a ellos (como miembros de otros equipos) tenían una relación cercana.

Algo lejos de su caso con sus ex compañeros de Shinryuji Naga, pues la mayoría habían sido reclutados por escuelas del extranjero o se habían mudado a otras regiones. Los únicos que tenía a su lado eran a su hermano, Ikkyu y de vez en cuando veía a Yamabushi, un buen compañero. De ahí en fuera los demás miembros no habían vuelto a verse y sintió algo de envidia hacia Deimon. Ya no era una sorpresa notar por que durante el tiempo que esa generación había estado junta, se convirtieron en el equipo más fuerte de Kanto.

Musashi observó a Unsui notando como este miraba con una especial añoranza a todos sus amigos. No lo conocía mucho, sin embargo, la última vez que platicaron le quedó en claro lo solo que algunas veces el quarterback de Enma, se llegaba a sentir. Pero ese en parte era su problema, después de todo, no era fácil olvidar el apellido "Kongo", por la increíble y mortificante forma en la que se habían presentado ante todos los jugadores hacia algunos años atrás.

No quería culpar al mayor de los hermanos, pero le daba coraje recordar esos días. Aunque la unidad de los Devil Bats se amplifico gracias a la molesta intervención de ellos. En especial la amistad que tenía con Hiruma y Kurita.

Unsui notó la mirada que el pateador le dedicaba.

-¿Pasa algo? -le dijo notando la obvia mueca de molestia que a penas de distinguía en la impasible cara de Musashi. No recordaba haber hecho algo mal o comentarle algo fuera de lugar, entonces por qué lo miraba de esa forma, como si le tuviera… ¿desprecio?

-Nada – comentó de una manera muy áspera.

Unsui tragó saliva, estaba algo mortificado.

…

Kurita se había parado por algo de comer y fue acompañado por Musashi, los dos platicaron al azar de cómo les iba últimamente y se dieron apoyo mutuo cuando entraron al tema de la Rice Bowl. Había sido amigos y lo serían por mucho tiempo más así que Musashi sentía que tenía que decirle a Kurita unas cuantas cosas que había dejado pendientes.

-Kurita, quería hablarte de algo -comenzó.

Enseguida Kurita dejó de comer preocupado y se espantó por lo que Musashi pudiera decirle. -¡¿Pasó algo malo, Musashi-kun?! -dijo con su tono más nervioso.

Musashi calmó a su amigo. -Nada de eso, Kurita, sólo… - él no se caracterizaba por rebuscar sus palabras así que fue directo al grano. -Deberías de confiar menos en Unsui -dijo muy serio.

Kurita lo observó confundido.

-¿Por qué?, él es buena persona, no es como Agon-kun. Los dos han cambiado mucho, ¿por qué piensas así de Unsui-kun?- preguntó.

-Ya sabes por qué, su hermano es un bastardo, no sería una sorpresa que no fuesen tan diferentes… Hace unos días hable con Unsui y parece ser una buena persona, simplemente digo que no deberías fiarte tanto de él.

Kurita escuchaba atento y de vez en cuando le daba una opinión favorable a Unsui, aunque sabía las razones que Musashi tenía, sin embargo, no había que olvidar que al quarterback ya era su amigo.

Para mala suerte de ambos, Unsui había ido a buscarlos pues quería retirarse, no sin antes despedirse de todos, fue ahí cuando se acercó a un lugar no muy concurrido, más cercano al templo y creyó escuchar a Kurita y Musashi. Al parecer no se había equivocado y apenado por estar escuchando la conversación que estos dos tenían, se iba alejar, hasta que escuchó su nombre.

Descubrió lo desagradable que era para el pateador, la poca confianza y estima que el hombre le tenía, lo cual no le hubiera afectado tanto si es que, para ese momento, no hubiese confiado ya en Musashi. Creía comenzar a conocerlo, además le había caído muy bien y creía que era una persona diferente. Lástima que ahora mismo estuviese diciendo todo aquello.  
No era verdad, nada de lo que el pateador decía era verdad.

Odiaba que las personas tuviesen una mala impresión de él sin conocerlo, había pasado tantas veces por esa situación que ahora simplemente estaba harto. Le dolía mucho, pero no estaba dispuesto a contradecirlo.

Si ese hombre creía que era un bastardo, bien. Se lo hubiese dicho antes, para evitar hacerle creer que iba a tener un amigo. Le quedaba claro que Musashi era así. El mismo tipo de persona que no se daba el tiempo de conocer a otras, del mismo tipo de gente que acostumbraban hacerle daño.

No terminó de escuchar la conversación cuando se fue molesto y bastante decaído.

De nuevo, se había dejado vencer por la inseguridad.

…

Al final Kurita terminó por convencer a Musashi de que era mejor si olvidaba lo que había pasado entre Agon y ellos, y se concentraba en lo bueno que tenían por ofrecerle las personas.

Musashi entendió las buenas intenciones de su amigo y le dio la razón. Por esta vez, iba a conocer más la versión que Unsui tenía de las cosas, así con el tiempo, tal vez dejara de culparlo por situaciones que no estaban ni cerca de su control.

…

Los dos hombres regresaron con los demás.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta del pequeño huracán que habían causado en la cabeza de Unsui, pues obviamente tampoco se había percatado que este los estuviera escuchando. Obviamente Unsui ya no se encontraba ahí.

La próxima vez que Unsui y Musashi se encontrarían sería un día antes del Rice Bowl, Unsui no se quedaría callado esta vez.

.


End file.
